


Początek

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Bepo postanawia uwierzyć, że to przeznaczenie przywiodło go na wyspę Swallow.





	Początek

Bepo nigdy równie mocno jak w tej chwili nie żałował swojego uporu... jak również pewnych innych cech swojego charakteru. Kiedy przebywał jeszcze na Zō, pomysł, by udać się na poszukiwania Zepo, wydawał się zupełnie sensowny i łatwy w realizacji. Świat nie mógł być tak wielki, jak go opisywali, zaś mapy dawały pewność, że się nie zgubi. Kiedy podjął decyzję, nic nie mogło go od niej odwieść. Przekonany był, że szybko odnajdzie brata - rzeczywistość okazała się jednak znacznie bardziej skomplikowana, niż sugerowały to nawet najdokładniejsze mapy. Opuścił ojczysty kraj rok temu, przemierzył więcej mórz, niż wydawało mu się, że w ogóle istnieje, odwiedził tyle wysp, że nie potrafił ich już spamiętać - i wciąż nie natrafił choćby na wzmiankę o Piratach Nox. Ostatnio coraz częściej nachodziły go myśli, że nie przygotował się odpowiednio na tę wyprawę, i świadomość tego nie była miła. Problem stanowiło to, że teraz nie byłby w stanie wrócić na Zō, nawet gdyby chciał. Przebywał gdzieś na samej północy North Blue, skąd na Grand Line był kawał drogi, zaś znalezienie kogoś, kto zgodziłby się go zabrać do domu, wydawało się w tym momencie zupełnie niemożliwe.   
  
Oczywiście w tej sytuacji była też cała masa innych problemów, między innymi fakt jego odmienności od innych rodzajów ludzi. Bezwłosi jakoś nie chcieli go traktować normalnie, w związku z czym w najlepszym wypadku brany był za słodkie zwierzątko, którym ludzie chcieli się zaopiekować, w najgorszym zaś - za groźną bestię, którą ścigano z całą bezwzględnością. Wcale nie tak rzadko padał także ofiarą łobuzów, którzy chcieli wyżyć się na kimś słabszym od siebie.   
  
Jak teraz.   
  
\- Jest zupełnie beznadziejny, w ogóle się nie rusza. Żadnej z tym zabawy...   
  
\- Hehe, może za mocno mu przywaliłeś?   
  
\- No co ty... Tylko raz czy dwa razy machnąłem, a ten tylko leży.   
  
\- Pewnie drży ze strachu. Powaliła go twoja potęga, o wielki panie Shachi, hehe...   
  
\- A w mordę chcesz, Penguin? Weź się nie zgrywaj, tylko rusz dupę i mi pomóż, bo nie będę się sam męczył. Poza tym nie chce mi się tu na zimnie tkwić.   
  
\- No dobra...   
  
Bepo ani pisnął, gdy kolejny kopniak trafił go w okolicę żeber; leżał w dalszym ciągu na śniegu, ochraniając jedynie głowę. Grube futro chroniło go przed większością uderzeń, jakie mogły na niego spaść, czyniąc go niemal zupełnie odpornym na zranienia. Jego dręczyciele nie mogli o tym wiedzieć... a Bepo nie zamierzał im tego udowadniać. Po prawdzie był znacznie silniejszy od nich obu wziętych - i właśnie dlatego wolał teraz udawać słabego. Wiedział, że gdyby stanął do walki - nawet jedynie w samoobronie - nie skończyłoby się to dobrze dla jego przeciwników, a jedną z podstawowych zasad, jakie wyznawał, była chęć, by nikomu nie czynić krzywdy. Łobuzy w końcu się znudzą i sobie pójdą, nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.   
  
Stłumił westchnienie. Dorośli byli tacy niekonsekwentni... Od dziecka tłuczono mu do głowy, by nigdy nie zapominał o własnej sile. Później, kiedy uparł się, by wyruszyć na morze, śmiali się z niego, że jest zbyt miły na pirata. Tymczasem on wcale nie chciał zostać piratem, tylko medykiem, choć do tego marzenia przed nikim się nie przyznawał. Zresztą były to bardzo mgliste plany, które musiał odłożyć na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość, gdyż obecnie głównym przedmiotem jego nauki było szeroko pojęte żeglarstwo.   
  
\- No nie mogę, mam już dość! - w głosie jednego z łobuzów brzmiała irytacja.   
  
\- Wyluzuj, Shachi - stwierdził uspokajająco drugi. - Po co te nerwy...   
  
\- Równie dobrze mógłbym tłuc bezpańskiego psa w zaułku...!   
  
Bepo powstrzymał okrzyk oburzenia za takie porównania.   
  
\- Możemy ci jakichś poszukać, hehe...   
  
\- Penguin, któregoś dnia naprawdę rozwalę ci gębę za takie mędrkowanie. A ten tutaj... Zagadał do nas, jakby był nie wiadomo kim, a to tylko jakiś cherlak. Myślałem, że będzie trochę rozrywki, a tymczasem tylko kolejne zmarnowane popołudnie, jak rany... Ty! - Bepo poczuł kolejne pchnięcie w bok. - Powiesz coś jeszcze czy nie? Przecież umiesz gadać, co nie?   
  
Bepo rzecz jasna nie miał zamiaru nic mówić. Coraz bardziej pragnął, by ci dwaj wreszcie sobie poszli, bo obawiał się, że naprawdę nie wytrzyma i im przyłoży. Sam się wpakował w tę kabałę, kiedy zaczepił ich w dzielnicy portowej. Chciał tylko rozpytać się o to miejsce, ale nie przewidział, że niektórym nie odpowiada rola informacji turystycznej. Przeprosiny nic nie dały, chłopaki się wkurzyły i tyle, zaś im bardziej Bepo błagał o wybaczenie, tym bardziej byli źli - postanowił więc już nic nie mówić. Raz jeszcze westchnął w duchu, znów uświadamiając sobie własną naiwność - ile czasu jeszcze minie, zanim będzie w stanie odróżniać ludzi godnych zaufania od tych, którzy prędzej spuszczą komuś łomot, niż mu pomogą...?   
  
Niech już skończą i sobie pójdą. Czy ktoś nie mógłby tędy przechodzić i przerwać tę nieprzyjemną sytuację? Ale, ach, była już późna pora, a miejsce nie wyglądało na szczególnie uczęszczane. Bepo pomarkotniał jeszcze bardziej, naprawdę nie widział żadnej nadziei na wyjście z tej opresji poza przeczekaniem...   
  
I wtedy właśnie opatrzność najwyraźniej postanowiła wysłuchać jego niemych próśb, bo w zapadającym zmierzchu rozległ się niespodziewany głos:   
  
\- Zostawcie go.   
  
Bepo zastrzygł uszami, choć nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście coś usłyszał, czy raczej jedynie mu się zdawało. Ale nie, ponieważ w tym samym momencie obute stopy jego dręczycieli przestały spadać na jego grzbiet. Podniósł wzrok znad ramion, którymi osłaniał głowę, i przez chwilę nie był pewien, co tak naprawdę widzi. Od strony plaży, wolnym krokiem, który skrzypiał na śniegu, zbliżał się ku nim... ktoś. Niewysoka postać składająca się w większości z ciemnego... futra? pierza? - które ciągnęło się za nim po śniegu. Dopiero po chwili Bepo zdał sobie sprawę, że była to po prostu peleryna, o wiele za duża na tego, kto się w nią owinął - młodego chłopca, który posuwał się w ich stronę, nie spuszczając z nich wzroku. Na głowie miał wielką czapę, która rzucała cień na jego twarz, a mimo to nie była w stanie ukryć jasnych oczu, lśniących dziwnym blaskiem niczym u dzikiego zwierzęcia, którym się w pierwszej chwili wydał. Otaczała go aura, od której Bepo instynktownie się skulił... choć jednocześnie nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia nagłej fascynacji tym stworzeniem, które tak nagle się tutaj pojawiło.   
  
\- Zostawcie go - powtórzył chłopiec, a w jego cichym głosie zabrzmiał wyraźny nakaz.   
  
\- Hę?! - zawołał jeden z łobuzów, Shachi. - A ty co za jeden? Jego kumpel?   
  
\- Może raczej: właściciel - podsunął drugi, Penguin, i zachichotał.   
  
\- Spadaj stąd i nie przeszkadzaj, przybłędo!   
  
\- Trzeci raz nie będę powtarzał - powiedział chłopiec, a w jego tonie nie było już groźby, jedynie pewne zrezygnowanie.   
  
Tego, co stało się potem, Bepo nigdy nie potrafił dokładnie opisać, gdyż po prostu _nie widział_. Nieznajomy chłopiec rzucił się do przodu - Bepo zobaczył tylko ciemny cień, który przemknął obok niego - a w następnej chwili obaj dranie leżeli na śniegu, jęcząc i przeklinając na przemian. Zwycięzca tej błyskawicznej potyczki stał między nimi dwoma a Bepo, znów całkowicie spokojny, i nic w jego wyglądzie nie wskazywało, że w ogóle się poruszył; peleryna nawet nie zasunęła się z jego ramion. Było tak, jakby się jedynie przemieścił o kilka metrów - za sprawą jakiejś niezwykłej techniki - ale Bepo wiedział, że w ciągu tych kilku sekund wydarzyło się znacznie więcej. Był pod ogromnym wrażeniem, a jego serce wciąż biło szybkim rytmem i wydawało mu się, że słychać to w promieniu wielu mil.   
  
\- Kolejna wyspa z cholernym śniegiem i cholernymi ludźmi - powiedział chłopiec ze wstrętem, a potem uniósł twarz do nieba, z którego sypał się biały puch... zaś w następnej chwili zwalił się na ziemię, jakby podcięto mu nogi, i zaległ bez ruchu.   
  
Bepo sapnął i podniósł się do pionu, usiłując z natłoku myśli wyłowić najbardziej sensowną. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nieznajomy przyszedł mu z pomocą - nawet jeśli Bepo de facto żadnej nie potrzebował - i został przy tym poszkodowany...! Zwykłą ludzką uczciwością było w tym momencie odwdzięczyć się. Przypadł do chłopca i odwrócił go, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze pamięta z kursu pierwszej pomocy. Zaniepokoił się. Przecież jeśli to było coś poważnego, czy mógł coś zrobić, sam jeden?   
  
Ku jego uldze chłopiec oddychał - jednak jego oddech był zbyt szybki, by było to normalne. Bepo zauważył, że jego skóra jest miejscami zupełnie biała, jakby odbarwiona - może były to odmrożenia? Ciałem chłopca wstrząsały dreszcze. Bepo dotknął jego twarzy i zorientował, że jego wybawiciel ma wysoką gorączkę. Przeraziło go to. Jeszcze chwilę temu chłopiec był zdrowy i silny, a teraz leżał nieprzytomny i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał... umrzeć. Co robić? Co robić?!   
  
\- Lekarza... Trzeba zawołać lekarza!   
  
Nie znał jednak tego miasta, nie wiedziałby nawet, gdzie szukać... a biegać na oślep i pytać... Musiałby zostawić chłopca samego, a myśl ta była odpychająca. Może powinien go zanieść do szpitala...? Stan chłopca wydawał się jednak zbyt ciężki, by miał odwagę go ruszać. Trzeba sprowadzić pomoc, to jedyna opcja...!   
  
Kątem oka zobaczył, jak jeden z jego wcześniejszych dręczycieli, Shachi, podnosi się z ziemi i chwiejnie staje na nogi, trzymając się za brzuch. Penguin wciąż leżał na śniegu i jęczał, choć wyglądało na to, że także jemu nic poważnego nie grozi. Łagodziło to nieco wyrzuty sumienia Bepo - przecież to z jego powodu ci dwaj zostali poturbowani, nieważne że sami się o to prosili.   
  
\- Wykitował? - burknął Shachi, podchodząc dwa kroki, a potem zakasłał.   
  
Bepo odwrócił się i spiorunował go wzrokiem za takie przypuszczenie... jednak jego złość szybko na powrót przeszła w obawę.   
  
\- Musicie sprowadzić lekarza, widzicie, w jakim jest stanie...! - zawołał z błaganiem w głosie.   
  
Shachi zatrzymał się w miejscu i wbił w niego spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że nie wierzy, że tacy idioci jeszcze chodzą po ziemi.   
  
\- Te, misiek... Masz mnie za jakiegoś patafiana? - spytał z groźnym niedowierzaniem. - Miałbym pomóc komuś, kto spuścił... kto nie był wobec mnie i mojego kolegi miły? Jesteś naiwny czy tylko głupi?   
  
\- Ludzie powinni sobie pomagać, zwłaszcza w taki zimowy wieczór - odparł Bepo, patrząc na niego błagalnie.   
  
\- Tutaj zawsze jest zima - odwarknął Shachi i sięgnął po kij, który wcześniej wypadł mu z rąk. - Penguin, rusz się! Załatwimy gówniarza, póki mamy szansę. To jakiś potwór, lepiej się takiego pozbyć zawczasu, ugh... Odpłacimy mu pięknym za nadobne. Nie będzie nam tu jakiś przybłęda kozaczył, no!   
  
Penguin jęknął, ale posłusznie podniósł się na nogi i zbliżył niepewnym krokiem. Bepo poczuł, jak ponownie ogarnia go złość. To już nie była pora na przejmowanie się innymi ludźmi, a te łobuzy wydawały się niereformowalne. Wstał, wyprostował się na całą wysokość i nastroszył futro, zasłaniając nieprzytomnego chłopca przed napastnikami, którzy na ten widok zatrzymali się.   
  
\- Nie chciałem wam robić krzywdy, zwłaszcza że jestem tutaj obcy, ale jeśli nie macie zamiaru mi pomóc, to wynoście się stąd - powiedział najgroźniejszym tonem, jaki zdołał przywołać, patrząc złowrogo spode łba. - I to już, bo nie ręczę za siebie!   
  
Shachi i Penguin popatrzyli po sobie... a potem jak na umówiony znak rzucili się na niego. Bepo pisnął: "Przepraszam!" i potraktował ich obu elektro, mając nadzieję, że wystarczy to, by ostudzić ich wrogie zapędy. Podziałało aż za dobrze, gdyż obaj napastnicy zwalili się na kolana, a potem na śnieg, ewidentnie nieprzytomni. Bepo wiedział, że jego elektro jest zbyt słabe, by wyrządzić im poważną krzywdę, a tak przynajmniej będzie miał spokój przez jakiś czas. Odwrócił się z powrotem do chłopca, który wciąż leżał bez świadomości, trawiony gorączką. Wyglądał na bardzo chorego.   
  
Wołanie o pomoc nic by nie dało - znajdowali się poza miastem, na zachód od dzielnicy portowej, dokąd zagnali go lokalni delikwenci i oddali się radośnie jego męczeniu. Szum uderzających o brzeg fal był jedynym odgłosem, jaki rozlegał się w otoczeniu. Nawet jeśli za dnia ludzie mogli się przechadzać po plaży poniżej, to nie było szans, by ktoś życzliwy zabłąkał się tutaj o tej porze, kiedy ciemność już prawie zapadła... Wyglądało na to, że Bepo musiał sobie poradzić sam.   
  
Oceniając po wcześniejszej akcji, chłopiec chyba nie miał zagrażających życiu urazów wewnętrznych. Gdyby tak było, raczej nie rzuciłby się do walki, tylko szukałby lekarza. Ta gorączka jednak nie wyglądała dobrze - jak jej zaradzić? Na pewno trzeba chorego utrzymać w cieple i zadbać, by pił wystarczająco płynów, zadecydował. O wodę nie trzeba się martwić - wystarczyło roztopić śnieg, którego było pod dostatkiem - jednak zapewnienie chłopcu ciepła stanowiło poważny problem. W okolicy nie było żadnych zarośli, zaś wyrzucone na brzeg drewno było zbyt mokre, by dało się je zapalić. Peleryna, którą otulony był chłopiec - teraz Bepo już widział, że zrobiona była z czarnych piór - z pewnością nie zapewniała ciepła, ponieważ wręcz ociekała wodą, a przy tej temperaturze wkrótce zmieni się w lód. W pierwszej kolejności trzeba ją ściągnąć i zawinąć chorego w coś suchego.   
  
Bepo podniósł wzrok i popatrzył na czarną taflę morza, której w mroku zapadającej nocy nie było już prawie widać. Chłopiec przyszedł od strony brzegu... Czyżby tutaj przypłynął? Wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne... ale tak samo nieprawdopodobny wydawał się sam chłopiec, który w jednej sekundzie położył plackiem dwóch starszych i większych od siebie łobuzów - nie można więc było wykluczyć, że rzeczywiście przybył tutaj z morza. Nic dziwnego, że przemókł i miał gorączkę... przy takiej pogodzie, jaka panowała od rana, pomyślał Bepo markotnie.   
  
Rozważania na temat chłopca nie zmieniały jednak faktu, że Bepo wciąż nie wymyślił, jak go ogrzać, a czas mijał szybko - cenne sekundy upływały, a z każdą minutą malały szanse na jego wyzdrowienie. Bezwłose minki pozbawione były naturalnej ochrony, jaką dawało futro, i w warunkach takich jak tutaj potrzebowały dużej ilości ubrań, by zapewnić sobie ciepło. Bepo popatrzył po leżących kawałek dalej łobuzach... Shachi i Penguin opatuleni byli całkiem dobrze, mieli nawet szaliki i rękawiczki - jednak Bepo aż wzdrygnął się na myśl, by miał z nich ściągnąć ubrania. Nie, czegoś takiego nie mógł zrobić, za nic w świecie!   
  
Idea ta jednak podsunęła mu wreszcie pomysł, którego potrzebował. Złapał za pelerynę, by ją zdjąć, jednak wtedy napotkał opór. Chory chłopiec był bez wątpienia w dalszym ciągu nieprzytomny, jednak jego palce zacisnęły się na czarnym pierzu niczym imadło. Bepo nie wiedział, jak człowiek trawiony wysoką gorączką może mieć tyle siły - może chłopiec naprawdę był potworem, jak nazwał go Shachi? - ale faktem pozostawało, że nie był w stanie ściągnąć peleryny, gdyż chłopiec trzymał ją kurczowo przy sobie, jakby była jego największym skarbem.   
  
Po chwili bezowocnego siłowania Bepo musiał się poddać i włączyć pelerynę w plan działania. Ostrożnie uniósł chłopca ze śniegu, objął pewnie - choć nie za mocno - i przycisnął do własnego tułowia. Przez warstwę mokrych piór ciepłu jego ciała z pewnością trochę dłużej zajmie dotarcie do chłopca... i mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że także w tym przypadku powiedzenie "lepiej później niż wcale" będzie prawdą. Minki miały temperaturę organizmu wyższą niż ich bezwłosi bracia, więc w bezpośrednim kontakcie świetnie sprawdzały się jako żywe piecyki. Był pewny, że w ten sposób uda mu się ogrzać chłopca.   
  
Chłopiec w żaden sposób nie zareagował. Najwyraźniej - przytomny czy nie - nie dbał o nic, jak długo nie próbowano mu odebrać peleryny. Bepo zdał sobie sprawę, że chciałby wiedzieć coś więcej... chciałby znać historię tego niezwykłego człowieka, który zupełnie niespodzianie pojawił się przed nim. Przypomniał sobie tę fascynację, którą poczuł przed chwilą, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał jego niewysoką postać, kroczącą pewnym krokiem od strony morza. Nie, to nie mógł być nikt zwyczajny... a świadomość tego sprawiała, że przez jego futro przebiegał dreszcz ekscytacji.   
  
Nie widział nic dziwnego w swojej chęci pomocy temu chłopcu - wręcz przeciwnie, uważał, że postępuje w jedyny właściwy sposób. Minki ceniły sobie sprawiedliwość i odpłacały dobrem za dobro... a ten, który mu pomógł, był taki drobny i chory. Bepo zamrugał; dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopiec jest od niego mniejszy. Jego wieku Bepo nie potrafił określić - zbyt mało czasu spędził z bezwłosymi ludźmi, by ich do tego stopnia poznać - ale z pewnością był młodszy niż Shachi i Penguin. Bepo nie do końca wiedział też, jak wiek bezwłosych i wiek minków odnoszą się od siebie. On sam miał dziewięć lat, co wystarczało, by samotnie podróżować, choć w żaden sposób nie uważał się za dorosłego. Musiał się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, co bardzo dobitnie uświadomiła mu ta wyprawa... Poczuł, że jego uszy obwisły smętnie na tę myśl.   
  
Zaraz jednak gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, dochodząc do wniosku, że spośród jego najróżniejszych cech tej jednej akurat powinien się pozbyć: skłonności do zamyślania się na tematy niezwiązane z sytuacją. Nie przynosiła mu żadnej korzyści. Musiał się skupić na chwili obecnej; nad bardziej ogólnymi kwestiami będzie miał czas zastanowić się później. Popatrzył na chłopca w swoich objęciach - czy mu się wydawało, czy oddychał nieco spokojniej i nie trząsł się tak jak wcześniej? Jego palce, wciąż zaciśnięte na pierzastej pelerynie, nie były już tak zlodowaciałe - Bepo czuł to wyraźnie pod swoimi łapkami. On sam nie odczuwał zimna; siedział plecami do wiatru, żeby ochronić chłopca przed chłodnymi podmuchami. Chłopiec nie sprawiał też wrażenia, by odczuwał silny ból, a to sprawiało ulgę. Obawy Bepo, że jego mały wybawca może być niebezpiecznie ranny, oddalały się, poza tym jego stan ponad wszelką wątpliwość się nie pogarszał, tyle mógł stwierdzić przy swojej ograniczonej wiedzy. Może więc po prostu przemókł podczas sztormu i to wywołało gorączkę?   
  
Z niepokojem spojrzał na białe plamy pokrywające twarz chłopca, a potem dotknął przelotnie jego policzka. Ku jego uldze skóra była ciepła, czyli nie mogły to być odmrożenia. Zaraz jednak znów się zafrasował, kiedy wydało mu się, że widzi na jego buzi sińce i opuchliznę - czyżby chłopiec jednak miał jakieś spotkanie z wrogiem, z którego wyszedł pobity i z obrażeniami? Przez chwilę nie chciał w to uwierzyć - przez ten wcześniejszy pokaz jego wybawca wydawał się silny i zdolny i już urósł w jego oczach do bohatera - ale zaraz uznał, że na świecie musiało być dużo osób, którym nie dałby rady. Co jednak Bepo miał zrobić? Nie potrafił go zbadać, nie potrafił określić, co mu dokładnie dolega. Nie mógł jednak poddać się obawie. Postanowił sobie, że kiedy chłopiec odzyska przytomność, zaniesie go do szpitala. Lekarze na pewno będą potrafili mu pomóc. Raz jeszcze pocieszył się tym, że gdyby to było coś zagrażającego życiu, jego wybawca nie dałby rady w tak szybki i skuteczny sposób powalić Shachiego i Penguina.   
  
Skoro o nich mowa... Bepo czuł, że w którymś momencie odzyskali przytomność po jego ataku elektro, jednak koniec końców nie zdecydowali się ponownie go zaczepiać - może trochę rozjaśniło im się w głowach od tego wstrząsu? - tylko oddalili się z miejsca potyczki, cicho złorzecząc. Cieszyło go to. Nawet jeśli byli jego wrogami i chcieli mu zrobić krzywdę, nie potrafił czuć do nich nienawiści. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie było na tym świecie nikogo, wobec kogo żywiłby taką niechęć. Kiedy ludzie traktowali go źle, znosił to cierpliwie i powtarzał sobie, że jest od nich silniejszy i potrafi tę siłę kontrolować. Oczywiście wolałby, żeby Shachi i Penguin nie znęcali się nad nikim, ale na to nie miał już wpływu. Niech idą w pokoju, pewnie nigdy więcej już ich nie spotka...   
  
Wiązka drewna została rzucona z przesadną siłą na śnieg jakieś dwa metry przed nim. Bepo mrugnął... a potem znów skarcił się w myślach za kolejne takie zagapienie. Nic dziwnego, że zawsze wpadał w tarapaty, skoro tracił skupienie i zapominał o otoczeniu, zamiast wzorem pobratymców pozostawać w stałej czujności. Zmrużył oczy w zupełnym już mroku i ze zdumieniem dostrzegł po drugiej stronie kupy gałęzi Shachiego, który wpatrywał się w niego z niechęcią. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był tak zaskoczony, i przez moment zupełnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Na wszelki wypadek nastroszył futro... to znaczy, jeszcze bardziej, niż już je stroszył na zimnym wietrze.   
  
\- Te, misiek, coś ty za jeden? - spytał jego niedawny prześladowca, schylając się i zapalając ognisko. - Gadasz, bijesz się, masz dziwne moce... Zjadłeś diabelski owoc, co? Zoun, nie?   
  
\- Zoen chyba - poprawił Penguin, który pojawił się obok niego i dorzucił drugą porcję drewna do ognia.   
  
\- Ty nie rób za inteligenta, bo ci to nie wychodzi - ofuknął go Shachi z wyższością. - Jak mówię, że Zoun, to Zoun, jasne?   
  
\- Zoun, hehe...   
  
Shachi zignorował prześmiewki kolegi i ponownie popatrzył na Bepo ponad ogniem.   
  
\- A może jesteś miśkiem, który zjadł diabelski owoc ludzki? - spytał. - Słyszałem o takim przypadku.   
  
\- A ja słyszałem, że na świecie istnieje tylko jeden owoc danego rodzaju - dopowiedział Penguin, przezornie usuwając się poza zasięg rąk kumpla.   
  
\- No i może on go właśnie ma, głąbie?!   
  
\- Jestem minkiem - odpowiedział Bepo, uznając, że nic nie straci, dzieląc się tą informację... poza tym nie lubił nieporozumień na swój temat, chyba że były mu na rękę. Miał się jednak na baczności; koniec końców ci dwaj dopiero co znęcali się nad nim, chcieli też skrzywdzić nieznajomego chłopca.   
  
\- Minkiem? Co to takiego? Gadające miśki polarne? Na pewno boisz się ognia, więc lepiej się tu nie zbliżaj - zawołał Shachi ostrzegawczo, a potem dodał tym samym tonem: - Poza tym moi ludzie tylko czekają w zaroślach na mój znak.   
  
Bepo wydawało się jednak, że w jego głosie zabrzmiała jakaś obawa... która raczej nie wynikała z faktu, że w zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnych zarośli. No tak, po tym jak ich potraktował, z pewnością czuli przed nim respekt. Była to uspokajająca świadomość, choć jednocześnie dziwna. Nie chciał wzbudzać w innych lęku.   
  
\- Nie boję się ognia i nie jestem miśkiem - odparł z godnością. - To znaczy... jestem minkiem niedźwiedzim.   
  
\- No, widzimy chyba, że niedźwiedzim - burknął Shachi ze swego miejsca po drugiej stronie ogniska, od którego już biła rozkoszna fala ciepła. - Misiek - wytknął, a Penguin zachichotał.   
  
\- My minki jesteśmy rasą z Grand Line - powiedział Bepo niepewnie, uznając, że lepiej jest kontynuować tę rozmowę, bo dawała szansę na jakieś pokojowe zakończenie całej tej przygody.   
  
Zupełnie nie był przygotowany na reakcję, jaką wywołały jego słowa. Oczy Shachiego stały się okrągłe niczym piłki, tubylec rozdziawił też usta i generalnie sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie zaszokowanego. Penguin tymczasem cofnął się o dwa kroki; on także wpatrywał się w Bepo, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu.   
  
\- Jesteś z... Grand Line? - wyjąkał wreszcie Shachi, uzyskując potwierdzające skinienie. - O kurde, ale czad... - dodał; w jego głosie brzmiał teraz ewidentny szacunek... z którego chyba dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, bo odchrząknął, na powrót przybrał groźny wyraz twarzy i naciągnął czapkę na oczy. - Znaczy się, wszystko jedno, obcy nie mogą tak sobie łazić po moim terytorium i-...   
  
\- Czy to prawda, że macie tam Wyspę Syren? - wszedł mu w słowo Penguin, a w jego tonie brzmiał wyraźny entuzjazm. - I wyspę, gdzie żyją tylko kobiety? I wyspę-...   
  
Shachi wyciągnął rękę i walnął go w głowę.   
  
\- Cicho bądź, pajacu, tobie zawsze tylko baby we łbie. - Popatrzył na Bepo jeszcze raz, tym razem z mieszaniną niechęci i respektu. - I co z tymi minkami? Jesteście wojownikami czy co? Co to była za dziwna energia, którą nas zaatakowałeś?   
  
Bepo przez chwilę przenosił wzrok między dwoma delikwentami, w oczach których malowała się lepiej lub gorzej skrywana ciekawość. Cóż, w dalszym ciągu był od nich silniejszy, więc nie było sensu taić takich szczegółów... zwłaszcza kiedy mógł być z tego jakiś pożytek.   
  
\- Owszem, są wśród nas wojownicy - powiedział ostrożnie - ale elektro potrafi posługiwać się każdy mink, niezależnie od wieku. A co do Grand Line, to-...   
  
\- A dziewczyny macie fajne? - spytał Penguin, po czym znów zarobił od Shachiego, tym razem z łokcia.   
  
\- Yyy... - Bepo nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć.   
  
\- A ten to co za jeden? - Shachi wskazał na nieprzytomnego chłopca w jego objęciach. - Nie wygląda na jednego z was.   
  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, kim on jest - odparł Bepo.   
  
\- Co?! Myślałem, że jesteście kumplami. Gadał, jakbyście się znali, no! - rzucił Shachi ze zdenerwowaniem.   
  
\- Nie wiem, kto to - powtórzył Bepo ciszej, spoglądając na chłopca. - Pierwszy raz go spotkałem.   
  
Jego niedawni przeciwnicy wymienili spojrzenia, a potem znów popatrzyli na niego.   
  
\- To czego się nim przejmujesz? - wycedził Shachi niezadowolonym tonem.   
  
Bepo prawie rozdziawił usta ze zdumienia.   
  
\- Przecież mi pomógł! I jest w takim stanie...! To oczywiste, że muszę się nim zająć.   
  
Shachi spojrzał z osłupieniem na Penguina, który podrapał się po głowie, nic nie mówiąc. Potem znów wrócił wzrokiem do Bepo i mruknął niechętnie:   
  
\- Silny jesteś, co?   
  
Bepo kiwnął głową.   
  
\- W każdym razie silniejszy od was dwóch - odparł wprost, nie zamierzając ich straszyć, a po prostu stwierdzając fakt.   
  
\- Gówniarz też jest silny - dodał Shachi z jeszcze większą niechęcią, a Penguin kiwnął głową. - Choć na nic mu się to nie przyda, jak zaraz tutaj wykituje.   
  
Bepo znów się nastroszył.   
  
\- Nie pozwolę na to - zapowiedział, choć wcale nie miał pewności, że jest w stanie uratować chłopca, gdyby przyszło do najgorszego. Nie chciał jednak o tym nawet myśleć.   
  
\- A co, lekarz jakiś jesteś?   
  
\- Doktor Misiek, hehe...   
  
Bepo nic nie powiedział, popatrzył raz jeszcze na twarz nieprzytomnego chłopca, który przez całą rozmowę nawet nie się nie poruszył. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że jego zabiegi będą mieć jakiś pożądany skutek... ale komentarze tej dwójki odbierały mu pewność siebie.   
  
\- No, zobaczymy... Jeśli do rana nie wykituje, to może jeszcze coś z niego będzie - rzucił Shachi, a Bepo miał wrażenie, że był to pierwszy przejaw jakichś ludzkich uczuć u łobuza, pomijając rozpalenie ogniska. Łobuz zaraz jednak wyciągnął rękę i wycelował w niego palec. - Ale potem macie spadać z mojej wyspy, no!   
  
\- Z twojej wyspy, Shachi... Może cały ten archipelag jest twój? Hehe...   
  
\- Morda w kubeł, Penguin. Idziemy. - Shachi odwrócił się, by opuścić krąg światła.   
  
\- Co? Już? Chciałem się dowiedzieć o Grand Line...! - w głosie Penguina brzmiał wyraźny zawód, jednak poszedł za kolegą.   
  
\- Nie marudź. Jak chcesz się dowiedzieć, to sobie poczytaj książkę. W księgarni przy rynku mają jedną, leżała na wystawie...   
  
Odpowiedziało mu wymowne milczenie.   
  
\- No co? - spytał Shachi z jakąś niepewnością.   
  
\- Shachi... Oglądałeś książki na wystawie księgarni? - rzucił z zupełnym niedowierzaniem Penguin.   
  
\- Kurna, pewnie, że nie oglądałem! - wściekł się Shachi. - Za kogo ty mnie masz, debilu? Przedwczoraj w nocy poszedłem wybić szybę w spożywczaku, bo mi się batoniki skończyły, ale akurat księżyc się schował za chmurami i przez pomyłkę walnąłem w okno księgarni. No i jak już się zrobiło jaśniej, to zobaczyłem, że zamiast batoników trzymam w ręce tę cholerną książkę. Gdybym wiedział, że cię interesuje, to bym ją zabrał. Ale, Penguin...? - rzucił powątpiewająco.   
  
\- Co?   
  
\- Ty w ogóle umiesz czytać? Dla ciebie odpowiednia lektura to chyba świerszczyki...?   
  
Bepo słuchał ich oddalającej się rozmowy - Penguin odwrócił się i pomachał mu na pożegnanie z niecnym uśmiechem, za co Shachi znów trzepnął go po głowie - i zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze niespodzianek czekało go na tej wyspie. Miał jednak dziwne uczucie, że przypłynięcie tutaj może nie było największym błędem w jego życiu...   
  
Czas mijał powoli. Pogoda wciąż panowała paskudna - wiatr nie zelżał ani na chwilę, ale przynajmniej śnieg przestał padać. Noc zapadła, mróz przybrał na sile. Chłopiec w jego ramionach przeważnie leżał bez ruchu, oddychając szybko. Co jakiś czas mamrotał coś w gorączce, rzucając się niespokojnie, jednak Bepo trzymał go mocno. Kilka razy nakładał trochę śniegu na jego spierzchnięte wargi, a chłopiec zlizywał z nich wilgoć. Ponieważ wciąż był nieprzytomny, nie było innej możliwości, by dostarczyć mu trochę wody.   
  
Wewnętrzny zegar Bepo mówił mu, że upłynęła jakaś godzina. Spędził ją na rozważaniach o własnej sytuacji, która wydawała mu się bardzo nieciekawa. Jego myśli w pierwszej kolejności zaprzątał chory chłopiec - a konkretnie jego stan. Oczywiście, Bepo bardzo chciał dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej, ale najbardziej zależało mu na jego powrocie do zdrowia. Jego stan na pewno się nie pogarszał i to jedno napełniało otuchą... Jak długo jednak potrwa, zanim odzyska przytomność i nabierze sił? Bepo chciałby go zanieść do lekarza, ale wciąż bał się, że mógłby tym tylko zaszkodzić.   
  
Wydawało mu się, że najpóźniej o świcie sytuacja się zmieni. Może uczepił się tego, co powiedział Shachi: że jeśli chłopiec dotrzyma do rana, wówczas wszystko będzie dobrze? Dla Bepo świt oznaczał nowy dzień i nadzieję - wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa kojarzyły się z nocą. Nagle przypomniał sobie jednak, co mówili Zepo i jego kapitan: że noc to nic więcej jak tylko czas przed świtem. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tą prawdą, ale potem markotnie uznał, że ciężko w nią wierzyć, kiedy noc dopiero co się zaczęła i czekały go jeszcze długie godziny niepewności... Co jeśli do rana chłopiec się nie ocknie? Będzie musiał liczyć na to, że pojawią się jacyś ludzie, których poprosi o pomoc. Jeśli chłopiec przeżyje do tego czasu - a na pewno przeżyje! - to będzie dobry znak. Nieważne jednak, jak starał się dodać sobie otuchy, czuł się bardzo samotny i opuszczony, kiedy siedział tak w zimową noc na obcej plaży, nie mając przy sobie nikogo, kto by go wsparł.   
  
No dobrze, a co potem? - zmusił się do dalszej refleksji. Nawet bez ostatnich wydarzeń jego położenie nie było wesołe. Nie miał pojęcia, jak nazywa się ta wyspa, znalazł się tutaj niemal przez przypadek, bo statek, którym płynął, z powodu jakichś działań Marynarki musiał tutaj przymusowo zacumować i nie wiadomo było, kiedy ruszy dalej. Ludzie byli tak wzburzeni i niespokojni, że nie chciał nikogo pytać. Zawsze źle znosił takie sytuacje, wolał się usunąć, nie zawadzać. Zszedł na ląd, żeby się trochę rozejrzeć i swoim zwyczajem rozpytać o Piratów Nox, a skończyło się wiemy czym. Ogarnęła go nagła panika na myśl, że jego statek odpłynie, zanim wróci na pokład... Nie wiedział, gdzie się dokładnie znajduje ani czy ta wyspa znajduje się na uczęszczanym szlaku. Port był raczej mały, miasto też nie wyglądało na szczególnie wielkie...   
  
Pokręcił głową, dochodząc do wniosku, że jakoś to będzie. Przeżył w pojedynkę rok na morzach Grand Line i North Blue, więc z pewnością poradzi sobie także i tym razem. Niemniej jednak czułby się lepiej, gdyby ktoś przy nim był... Przez moment nawet towarzystwo Shachiego i Penguina wydawało mu się lepszą opcją i niemal miał nadzieję, że ci dwaj wrócą.   
  
Opatrzność chyba nie miała tego wieczoru nic do roboty, ponieważ ledwo o tym pomyślał, usłyszał kroki na śniegu, a zaraz potem w krąg światła rzucanego przez ognisko wkroczył jeden z jego niedawnych prześladowców. Bepo mrugnął ze zdumieniem, ale Shachi, jak gdyby nigdy nic, dorzucił do ognia nową porcję gałęzi, a potem przycupnął po drugiej stronie i nonszalancko zaczął grzać sobie ręce.   
  
Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Bepo przyglądał się łobuzowi, łobuz wpatrywał się w ogień i tylko co jakiś czas rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia; chory chłopiec wciąż był nieprzytomny. Wreszcie Bepo, czując się coraz bardziej dziwnie, powiedział:   
  
\- Dziękuję - a w tym samym momencie Shachi rzucił:   
  
\- Shachi jestem.   
  
Bepo aż drgnął z zaskoczenia, choć coś mówiło mu, że powinien potraktować tak nagłą zmianę nastawienia z nieufnością. Postanowił jednak wziąć słowa tubylca za dobrą monetę, przecież naprawdę był mu wdzięczny.   
  
\- Wiem - odparł i znów zapadła cisza.   
  
Tkwili kolejną chwilę na swoich miejscach, a Bepo tak gorączkowo zastanawiał się, jak ma się znaleźć w tej sytuacji, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Próbował zapomnieć, że jego rozmówca jeszcze dwie godziny temu usiłował zrobić mu krzywdę, i w zamian skupić się na pozytywach. Czy powinien jednak tak po prostu odpuścić, jakby nic się nie stało? Z drugiej strony Bepo też przecież tubylca poturbował... więc w gruncie rzeczy byli kwita. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Shachi wykazywał się dobrą wolą, o którą Bepo go wcześniej nawet nie podejrzewał. Jeśli nie odpowie na to w podobny sposób, Shachi na pewno sobie pójdzie, a Bepo znów zostanie sam, czego przecież nie chciał...! Co robić...? Co powiedzieć...? Ach, no tak...   
  
\- Jestem Bepo - wydusił, ale jego słowa znów zderzyły się ze słowami Shachiego, który postanowił się odezwać dokładnie w tym samym momencie:   
  
\- Jesteś piratem?   
  
Shachi zerwał się na równe nogi i wycelował w niego palec.   
  
\- Nie gadaj, jak ja mówię, kurna!   
  
\- Przepraszam! - pisnął Bepo, kuląc się. - Nie będę!   
  
Shachi cofnął rękę i ponownie przykucnął po drugiej stronie ognia. Minęło kolejne kilka chwil.   
  
\- No?   
  
\- Nie jestem piratem - odpowiedział grzecznie Bepo.   
  
\- Jesteś z Grand Line i nie jesteś piratem? - zarzucił Shachi, ściągając brwi, a Bepo prawie że poczuł się winny.   
  
\- Ale mój starszy brat jest piratem! - dodał szybko. - Właśnie jestem w podróży, żeby go odnaleźć.   
  
\- I dołączyć do niego? - spytał Shachi z entuzjazmem.   
  
\- Yyy... - mruknął Bepo niepewnie, czym ewidentnie rozczarował rozmówcę.   
  
Po prawdzie sam nie wiedział, co zamierza robić po odnalezieniu Zepo. Przez cały ten czas skupiał się tylko na tym, by się z nim spotkać. Czy chciał dołączyć do jego załogi...? Czy może poprosić, by wrócił do domu? Nie miał pojęcia. Ruszył na jego poszukiwania, ponieważ na Zō czuł się samotny; nigdy nie myślał o tym, co zrobi, kiedy już trafi na Piratów Nox.   
  
Teraz, kiedy zapytano go o to wprost, zdał sobie sprawę, że przez ostatni rok nie miał nikogo, z kim mógłby wymienić opinie i podyskutować, może nawet poradzić się. Nie żeby tym kimś miał być koniecznie Shachi, poprawił się zaraz w myślach... po prostu dobrze było czasem móc zastanowić się nad jakimś problemem wspólnie, a nie cały czas tylko iść przed siebie, nie zważając na nic.   
  
\- To co właściwie robisz? - kolejne bezpośrednie pytanie przerwało jego zadumę.   
  
\- No... um... żegluję - odparł, mając niejasne poczucie, że nie takiej odpowiedzi po nim oczekiwano.   
  
Shachi znów wstał, po czym z frustracją kopnął piaszczystą ziemię. Potem ponownie na niego spojrzał i coś wymamrotał pod nosem.   
  
\- Chciałbym zostać medykiem - dodał Bepo, ale Shachi tylko machnął ręką, wyraźnie zawiedziony.   
  
Zaraz jednak na nowo skupił na nim wzrok.   
  
\- Wszystkim tak o sobie opowiadasz? - zapytał.   
  
Bepo pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie, tylko jak mnie ktoś pyta - odrzekł. - Czyli właściwie nigdy - dodał ciszej.   
  
\- Jesteś naprawdę strasznie głupi - skomentował Shachi, ale w jego słowach nie było złości, jedynie jakieś niepewne niezadowolenie.   
  
Znów zapadła cisza, wypełniona trzaskiem ognia i szumem fal.   
  
\- Będziesz tak tu siedział całą noc? - odezwał się znów Shachi.   
  
\- Do rana na pewno mu się polepszy, tak jak mówiłeś - stwierdził Bepo.   
  
Shachi wbił w niego osłupiałe spojrzenie, a potem wydawało się Bepo, że jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcem, choć równie dobrze mógł to być tylko blask od ognia.   
  
\- Nic takiego nie mówiłem, zdurniałeś do reszty??! - wrzasnął.   
  
\- No tak, na pewno mi się wydawało. Taki głupol ze mnie przecież... - odparł szybko Bepo, choć tak naprawdę miał niespodziewaną ochotę się uśmiechnąć.   
  
Shachi naciągnął czapkę mocniej na czoło, a potem wbił spojrzenie w nieprzytomnego chłopca, zawiniętego w powoli schnącą pelerynę i w Bepo.   
  
\- Co z nim? - rzucił. - Mówił coś?   
  
Bepo pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie... Ale chyba już mu lepiej - powiedział niepewnie.   
  
Shachi nic nie odrzekł, gapił się tylko przez chwilę. Potem drgnął i wyciągnął spod kurtki butelkę, którą następnie rzucił w śnieg obok Bepo.   
  
\- To woda - mruknął.   
  
Bepo znów zaniemówił, ale to nie był koniec zaskoczenia, bo Shachi kontynuował przetrząsanie kieszeni i po chwili rzucił w jego stronę coś jeszcze. Wyglądało na przekąskę w plastikowym opakowaniu i pachniało... czekoladą. Domyślił się, że to "batoniki ze sklepu koło księgarni", zwłaszcza że Shachi znalazł jeszcze jeden, który otworzył i zaczął zajadać.   
  
Bepo dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że jest głodny. Czy mógł to zjeść? Chyba tak, nieprzytomnego chłopca i tak nie da rady nakarmić. Ale może uda mu się go trochę napoić... Odkręcił butelkę, na wszelki wypadek powąchał - taki delikwent równie dobrze mógł mu przynieść przez pomyłkę alkohol - a potem ostrożnie przyłożył do ust chłopca. Ku jego wielkiej uldze, chłopiec zaczął pić, choć w dalszym ciągu nie otwierał oczu. Może był to po prostu instynkt, który pozwala niemowlętom i szczeniętom pić mleko matki nawet podczas snu...?   
  
\- Naprawdę się nie znacie, ty i ten gówniarz? - spytał podejrzliwie Shachi.   
  
Bepo potrząsnął głową.   
  
\- Ciekawe, czy on jest piratem - zastanawiał się jego rozmówca na głos.   
  
\- Piratem? Przecież jest taki mały! - zaoponował Bepo.   
  
\- No fakt, jest... Ale widziałeś, jak się bije - mruknął Shachi niechętnie, po czym pomasował się w okolicy żołądka.   
  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy... nie widziałem - przyznał Bepo.   
  
\- No właśnie, o tym mówię - odparł Shachi z irytacją. - Na żołnierza nie wygląda, to gdzie się miał nauczyć tak bić? Może to naprawdę jakiś potwór?   
  
\- Potwór nie miałby takiej gorączki - stwierdził Bepo i dopiero po chwili uznał, że to, co powiedział, było całkiem mądre.   
  
\- Co mu jest? - rzucił Shachi z irytacją.   
  
\- Nie wiem, ale na pewno ma gorączkę. Był przemoczony, więc wydaje mi się, że przypłynął tutaj w tym sztormie... Przecież przyszedł od strony morza, prawda? Może się po prostu przeziębił? Nie wydaje mi się, by miał jakieś poważne urazy - powiedział Bepo ostrożnie, mając nadzieję, że się nie myli.   
  
\- A może brał udział w tej zadymie na Minion?   
  
\- Na Minion?   
  
\- No, na sąsiedniej wyspie. - Shachi odwrócił się w stronę wybrzeża i wskazał ręką na ciemny kształt majaczący na horyzoncie. - Ostatniej nocy miała tam jakaś akcja Marynarki. Kilka okrętów się tu kręciło, pewnie dostali cynk na jakiegoś pirata. Na Minion nikt już nie mieszka, więc ktoś mógł tam sobie niezłą bazę urządzić...   
  
W Bepo podskoczyło serce. Czy mogli to być Piraci Nox? Przełknął.   
  
\- I... I co się stało? - zapytał.   
  
\- A skąd mam wiedzieć, głąbie? Nie było mnie tam.   
  
Bepo zmrużył oczy, usiłując dostrzec w ciemnościach jakieś szczegóły położonej kilkanaście mil dalej wyspy. Bez powodzenia; wyspa tkwiła w mroku i nie widać było na niej żadnych świateł. Najwyraźniej akcja marynarki już się zakończyła, a w takim razie na wyspie nikt nie pozostał. Czyżby miało się okazać, że był już tak blisko, a jednak wciąż za daleko, by spotkać się z Zepo? Przecież to by było straszne...! Zbyt straszne. Nie, takie rzeczy po prostu nie mogły mieć miejsca...! Jednak jego serce wciąż biło szybkim rytmem i nie był w stanie się uspokoić, nieważne jak mocno próbował przekonać samego siebie, że nie miał podstaw przypuszczać, by załoga jego brata znajdowała się w pobliżu.   
  
\- Czy... czy znasz Piratów Nox? - spytał bojaźliwie swojego rozmówcy.   
  
\- Pierwsze słyszę - odparł Shachi, wzruszając ramionami.   
  
Ta odpowiedź nie złagodziła niepokoju Bepo tak, jak by chciał. Postanowił, że jutro bez względu na wszystko uda się na tę wyspę Minion i zbada sprawę. Musiał się upewnić, że nie chodziło o załogę Zepo.   
  
\- Jak się nazywa ta wyspa? - zadał kolejne pytanie.   
  
\- Swallow, bo co?   
  
\- Bo nie wiedziałem, gdzie jestem.   
  
Shachi prychnął.   
  
\- Toście się dobrali, jeden gamoń, drugi ledwo żywy - stwierdził, choć w jego głosie Bepo nie doszukał się złości. - Ale że jesteśmy na North Blue, to chyba wiesz?   
  
Bepo kiwnął głową, a potem znów spojrzał na nieprzytomnego chłopca.   
  
\- Może rzeczywiście brał udział w jakiejś bitwie? Prawdę powiedziawszy wygląda, jakby go ktoś obił - wyjawił z frasunkiem.   
  
Shachi znów wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Więc na pewno jest piratem - uznał, choć Bepo nie mógł się doszukać w jego słowach logiki.   
  
Zaraz jednak pomyślał, że gdyby chłopiec naprawdę był piratem... to może wiedziałby coś o załodze Nox? Jego serce zabiło szybciej.   
  
\- Czy ta Minion jest zimową wyspą?   
  
\- No jasne, że jest, baranie - odparł Shachi, wywracając oczami. - Wszystkie wyspy w okolicy są. Wyobrażasz sobie, że tu jest zima, a tam kwitną... te, no... konwalie, co?   
  
Bepo nie wiedział, co to są konwalie, ale szybko pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Bo jak już was... znaczy się, wcześniej, zanim stracił przytomność, powiedział coś, że znów jest na zimowej wyspie... i że znów śnieg pada, czy coś takiego - mruknął.   
  
\- Może nie lubi zimy? - zasugerował Shachi. - Zresztą, kto lubi...   
  
"Ja", chciał powiedzieć Bepo, ale się powstrzymał. Był zupełnie pewien, że taki komentarz nie spotkałby się z dobrym przyjęciem, a ostatnie, czego chciał, to jeszcze bardziej denerwować swojego rozmówcę. Shachi tymczasem zapatrzył się w ogień, a jego spojrzenie straciło ostrość.   
  
\- Zima wysysa z ludzi całą energię - mruknął z obrzydzeniem. - Ludzie robią tylko to, co niezbędne, i nie mają ochoty na nic innego. Nic się tu nigdy nie dzieje, wszyscy są tak samo nudni. Tak samo uprzejmi. Tak samo normalni. Tak samo, kurna, rozsądni. Zrzygać się można... Zwariować można.   
  
Bepo słuchał tego w milczeniu. Nie sądził, by normalność była czymś złym, a życie według rytmu - czymś nudnym. Na Zō wszyscy tak żyli: od świtu do zmierzchu albo od zmierzchu do świtu - zawsze w takim cyklu, od narodzin aż do śmierci. Nie przypominał sobie, by ktokolwiek narzekał czy chciał to zmienić... Widocznie jednak bezwłosi ludzie zapatrywali się inaczej na tę sprawę... Nie, wróć; _niektórzy_ z bezwłosych ludzi inaczej się na tę sprawę zapatrywali.   
  
Przyjrzał się Shachiemu, który po drugiej stronie ogniska w zamyśleniu kopał ziemię czubkiem buta. Bepo był pewien, że gdyby to jemu się nie podobała się własna sytuacja, próbowałby coś z tym zrobić. Przez chwilę bił się z własnymi myślami, aż wreszcie postanowił się nimi podzielić, mając nadzieję, że nie obrazi tym tubylca.   
  
\- Panie Shachi, przepraszam bardzo... - rzucił nieśmiało. - Ale dlaczego w takim razie nie wyruszy pan w świat...? Jeśli ta okolica panu nie odpowiada, czemu nie poszuka pan takiej, w której będzie się pan dobrze czuł? Morza są ogromne, a wysp jest więcej, niż się wydaje... Jeśli zima panu przeszkadza, dlaczego nie popłynąć w cieplejsze rejony, poszukać tego lepszego miejsca...?   
  
Shachi skupił na nim spojrzenie, w którym początkowe zaskoczenie szybko zmieniło się w wątpliwość i obawę, aż wreszcie odwrócił wzrok. "Ach, sam już o tym myślał" - zrozumiał Bepo w nagłym przebłysku. "Sam zadawał sobie takie pytania, usiłował się zmotywować... ale koniec końców nie podjął decyzji, nie zrobił tego pierwszego kroku..." Cóż, to też był jakiś wybór.   
  
\- W sumie mógłbym... Nic mnie tu już nie trzyma - powiedział Shachi w zamyśleniu, bardziej nawet do siebie niż do niego. Potem jednak ziewnął rozdzierająco i stwierdził znienacka: - No, to dobranoc.   
  
Bepo mrugnął na to niespodziewane zakończenie rozmowy. Poczuł nagły sprzeciw na myśl, że znów zostanie sam. Jeszcze dwie godziny temu pragnął już nigdy nie oglądać na oczy Shachiego... a teraz chciałby, żeby jeszcze z nim posiedział...! Co miał jednak poradzić? Już i tak powinien być wdzięczny, że udało mu się spędzić trochę czasu w towarzystwie.   
  
\- Dziękuję - wymamrotał, dochodząc do wniosku, że Shachi nie był takim złym człowiekiem. - Bardzo dziękuję za ognisko.   
  
Shachi zbył jego uwagę machnięciem. Postawił wyżej kołnierz kurtki i wcisnął ręce w kieszenie. Już miał odejść, kiedy zawahał się i odwrócił raz jeszcze w jego stronę.   
  
\- A, no, i tego... Ani słowa Penguinowi, że tu byłem, czaisz? Ani słowa.   
  
Bepo gorliwie pokiwał głową. Shachi nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko oddalił się niespiesznym tempem, zgarbiony, stawiając szerokie kroki w zaspach. Bepo ponownie został sam... z jakiejś jednak przyczyny uczucie osamotnienia nie było tak dotkliwe. Choć to było dziwne, zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna odbył normalną rozmowę - i to z osobą, która początkowo nie wydawała się odpowiednim kandydatem na partnera do pogawędki, wręcz przeciwnie... Ludzie jednak byli zaskakującymi stworzeniami...   
  
W stanie chłopca nie dokonała się żadna zmiana, choć od jakiegoś czasu się nie rzucał. Bepo ponownie spróbował dać mu wody i cieszył się, że także tym razem chłopiec pił. Ognisko wciąż grzało przyjemnie, choć Bepo obawiał się, że zdąży zgasnąć na długo przed świtem. Dobrze by było, gdyby to tego czasu chłopiec się przebudził - byłby w stanie powiedzieć, czy można go przenieść w jakieś cieplejsze miejsce, najlepiej do szpitala... o ile jakiś tu mieli.   
  
Bepo zjadł batonika, starając się nie myśleć o tym, w jaki sposób Shachi wszedł w jego posiadanie, a w zamiast skupić się na dobrej woli swojego niedawnego wroga. Po prawdzie czuł się zaskoczony i wręcz poruszony postępowaniem Shachiego. I znów zdziwił się tym, że ten pozornie nieprzyjemny typ na swój sposób zdecydował się mu pomóc. Niby Bepo sam wcześniej powiedział, że ludzie powinni sobie pomagać, jednak lokalny łobuz nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto wyznaje podobne zasady... a tu taka niespodzianka. Właściwie teraz Bepo był już prawie pewien, że Shachi i jego kolega nie byli jeszcze dorośli. Nie byli już dziećmi, ale nie byli też dorosłymi - tak jak i on. Wydawało mu się, że bezwłosi mieli na to swoje określenie, którego jednak w tej chwili za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.   
  
Chłopiec nagle poruszył się w jego objęciach. Jego ciało napięło się, jakby chciał się zerwać do ruchu, a ramiona wystrzeliły w powietrze. Z jego ust wydobył się jęk, w którym pobrzmiewały przerażenie i rozpacz.   
  
\- Cora-san! - krzyknął ochryple. - Cora-san... nie!   
  
Ten niespodziewany wybuch zaskoczył Bepo, który w innej sytuacji z pewnością odskoczyłby na kilka metrów. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że ludzie w gorączce często majaczą - i to najwyraźniej właśnie działo się z chłopcem. Musiał przeżywać jakiś koszmar, a Bepo nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, by ulżyć jego cierpieniu. Złapał go mocniej i choć nie wiedział, czy chłopiec go w ogóle słyszy, powiedział z naciskiem:   
  
\- Wszystko w porządku. Jestem przy tobie. Wszystko będzie dobrze - bo wydawało mu się, że najważniejsze jest zapewnić o bezpieczeństwie.   
  
Ze zdumieniem ujrzał, jak spod powiek chłopca wypływają łzy.   
  
\- Cora-san... Nie odchodź...! Nie zostawiaj mnie... - zawołał chłopiec z błaganiem, od którego krajało się serce... a potem napięcie w jego ciele zelżało, mięśnie rozluźniły się i na powrót opadł bezwładną masą na Bepo, pogrążając się w nieświadomości.   
  
Serce Bepo biło szybko, kiedy usiłował uspokoić się po tym nagłym ataku tak bolesnych emocji, którego był świadkiem. Wyglądało na to, że chłopiec poza ranami na ciele nosił też rany w duszy... Czyżby cały ten... "Cora-san"... był ich sprawcą? Nie, Bepo nie powinien wyciągać takich wniosków, zanim nie dowie się więcej... jednak natrętna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju, wobec czego postanowił na razie nieufnie odnosić się do tego, którego imię chłopiec wykrzyczał z taką udręką.   
  
Chłopiec znów leżał nieruchomo, oddychając prędko. Gorączka nie odpuszczała. Bepo westchnął z rezygnacją. Wiedział, że w nocy temperatura ciała jest najwyższa. Nie było co liczyć na to, że gorączka sama spadnie - będzie dobrze, jeśli nie wzrośnie jeszcze bardziej. Nie bez powodu mówiono - nawet Shachi mówił! - że noc zadecyduje o wszystkim. Po raz setny pocieszył się tym, że przynajmniej stan chłopca nie wydawał się pogarszać. Nie mógł mieć żadnych poważnych złamań, inaczej nie byłby w stanie się tak ruszać... I nie mógł mieć żadnych wewnętrznych krwotoków, bo - tutaj Bepo przełknął - bez wątpienia już by nie żył. Po prostu był chory... ale rankiem na pewno będzie się lepiej czuł...!   
  
Wrócił myślą do rozmowy z Shachim... Więc na sąsiedniej wyspie miała wczoraj miejsce jakaś bitwa Marynarki z piratami i wszystko wskazywało, że chłopiec przybył właśnie stamtąd. Czyżby rzeczywiście był piratem? Należał do załogi, która miała tam swoją kryjówkę? I uciekł przed albo w trakcie ataku Marynarki? Shachi powiedział, że wyspa była opuszczona i nikt tam nie mieszkał... Jak więc tak młody chłopiec mógł się tam znaleźć, jeśli nie był z piratami?   
  
Bepo raczej starał się unikać piratów... nie licząc oczywiście Zepo i jego załogi, ale oni właściwie stali się piratami przez przypadek. Przecież celem ich podróży było badanie historii, ale właśnie z tego powodu skończyli jako poszukiwani przestępcy. Bepo podejrzewał, że nie wszyscy piraci byli tak mili jak ci z Nox... pewnie wręcz zdecydowana mniejszość była taka jak Zepo, kapitan Pedro i ich towarzysze. Bepo znów zmarkotniał. Jeśli ten chłopiec był piratem, czy powinien się go bać...? Wiedział już, że chłopiec ma nieprzeciętne zdolności bojowe. Podejrzewał, że on sam w walce nie miałby szans - mimo że był większy i był urodzonym wojownikiem. Chłopiec nie używał nawet żadnej broni - wystarczyły dwa ruchy, by rzucić na ziemię dwóch przeciwników - i to czyniło z niego jeszcze groźniejszego przeciwnika...   
  
Ale, przypomniał sobie w następnej chwili, chłopiec przecież przyszedł mu _z pomocą_. Walczył w _jego_ obronie. Bepo odpędził nagły przypływ wyrzutów sumienia, że gdyby nie to, wówczas chłopiec nie straciłby przytomności - powinien był sam rozprawić się z Shachim i Penguinem, gdy miał okazję - teraz było już za późno na poczucie winy. Nie, chłopiec nie miał wobec niego żadnych wrogich zamiarów, wyraźnie natomiast nie podobało mu się postępowanie Shachiego i Penguina. Nawet jeśli więc był piratem... to Bepo chyba nie powinien się go obawiać...?   
  
Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy chłopiec wreszcie się ocknie. Chciał mu podziękować za pomoc i przeprosić za kłopot. Nawet jeśli sytuacja trochę się w międzyczasie pokomplikowała - bo Shachi i Penguin okazali się jednak nie do końca źli - chłopcu należało się odpowiednie uznanie. Poza tym... chciał go zapytać o Piratów Nox. I dowiedzieć się więcej o tym, co się stało na wyspie Minion. I może... może nawet porozmawiać przez chwilę o różnych innych rzeczach...? Bardzo chciał lepiej poznać tego niezwykłego chłopca, który w tej chwili leżał w jego objęciach, walcząc z paskudną gorączką.   
  
Bepo żałował, że nigdy nie zajął się bardziej poważnie studiami medycznymi. Znał się mniej więcej na anatomii i fizjologii, ale gdy chodziło o samo leczenie, kojarzył tylko najbardziej podstawowe fakty i zasady. Może jeśli uda mu się wrócić na Zō, powinien się temu poświęcić? Przecież chciał zostać medykiem... a tymczasem włóczył się po morzach jak jakiś pirat... Jednocześnie wiedział, że nawet gdyby miał lepszą wiedzę medyczną, i tak nie byłby w stanie w tej sytuacji wiele więcej zrobić. Chłopiec potrzebował leków i ciepła, a skąd Bepo miał je wziąć w środku nocy w obcym mieście i na obcej wyspie, w dodatku zimowej...?   
  
Kiedy opatrzność po raz trzeci z rzędu uśmiechnęła się do niego, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy wszystkim tym, co stało się w ciągu ostatnich godzin, nie kierował jakiś los, czyjaś świadoma wola. Skrzypienie śniegu zdradziło mu wizytę kolejnego gościa. Tym razem był to Penguin, który wszedł w krąg światła i uśmiechnął się radośnie - albo tak to miało wyglądać, bo przy jego paskudnej gębie nawet najlepsze wysiłki spełzały na niczym. Prawdę powiedziawszy obaj z Shachim wyglądali jak rasowe zabijaki - albo bardzo się starali robić takie wrażenie - jednak Bepo przestał już na to zwracać uwagę. W zamian popatrzył na zawiniątko, które Penguin trzymał w ramionach.   
  
\- Przyniosłem trochę... hmm... koców - powiedział ów, nie przestając się złowieszczo uśmiechać. - Dzisiaj co prawda ciepła noc, ale ten wiatr robi swoje.   
  
Ciepła? No, tak, może dla kogoś, kto żył na zimowej wyspie, takie temperatury podchodziły pod ciepło, tego Bepo nie wiedział. Wolał sobie w każdym razie nie wyobrażać, co w pojęciu Penguina oznaczało zimno - obawiał się, że nawet jego futro mogłoby wówczas nie wystarczyć...   
  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział, po raz kolejny zaskoczony życzliwością ze strony kogoś, po kim się jej nie spodziewał. - Przydadzą się - dodał uprzejmie.   
  
Penguin narzucił oba koce na nieprzytomnego chłopca. Wyglądały na używane, więc była szansa, że nie ukradł ich ze sklepu... i Bepo miał nadzieję, że skądś indziej także nie. Otulił chłopca ze wszystkich stron, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że peleryna w kilku miejscach była już zupełnie sucha.   
  
\- Mam też trochę leków - odezwał się ponownie Penguin, wyciągając zza pazuchy dość spory worek.   
  
Jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł obok Bepo i wysypał zawartość na ziemię, a następnie w świetle ognia zaczął przyglądać się opakowaniom. Wbrew wcześniejszym powątpiewaniom Shachiego najwyraźniej potrafił czytać, bo już po chwili podał Bepo jeden pojemnik.   
  
\- Aspiryna - powiedział z triumfem.   
  
Aspiryna. Najlepszy na świecie lek przeciwgorączkowy. Bepo popatrzył na swojego gościa z podziwem, szacunkiem i uznaniem, jakby ten był aniołem zesłanym przez bogów, by mu pomóc. Otworzył pojemnik i powąchał - bez wątpienia była to aspiryna. Teraz jak skłonić chłopca, żeby ją przyjął...?   
  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni opakowanie po batoniku - na szczęście wystarczająco zachowało swój kształt - i przesypał do niego tabletki, zostawiając w oryginalnym pojemniku tylko dwie. To powinna być odpowiednia dawka... Napełnił pojemnik do połowy wodą i poczekał, aż pigułki się rozpuszczą, a potem przytknął go do ust chłopca. Na całe szczęście odruch zadziałał także tym razem i chłopiec wypił leczniczą zawiesinę w trzech łykach. Bepo dał mu do popicia wody z butelki, a potem spojrzał na Penguina z wdzięcznością. Starał się skupiać na pozytywach, a w zamian ignorować szalik z lisa, który jego gość miał owinięty wokół szyi. Miał nadzieję, że był to sztuczny lis...   
  
Penguin odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a potem nawet uniósł jedną rękę z kciukiem w górze na znak aprobaty i wyszczerzył się. Następnie zajął się dalszym przeszukiwaniem przyniesionych medykamentów.   
  
\- Mam jeszcze te, no... antybiedyki. Dużo antybiedyków.   
  
Bepo zaniepokoił się.   
  
\- Myślę, że aspiryna wystarczy, naprawdę - powiedział ostrożnie. - Nie wiemy, co mu dolega, więc nie możemy na ślepo podawać mu anty...biedyków.   
  
\- Ej no, co ty, misiek - odparł Penguin, unosząc tym razem dwa opakowania. - Damy mu wszystkie naraz, to któryś na pewno zadziała - uznał, po czym wziął się za tworzenie mieszaniny z różnych tabletek. - Im więcej, tym lepiej. Moja matka jest pielęgniarką, wiem, co robię.   
  
Bepo patrzył na to, coraz bardziej zaalarmowany. Musiał coś zrobić, inaczej szanse na to, że chory chłopiec doczeka świtu, nagle zmaleją do zera. Nie mógł jednak urazić tubylca, który ewidentnie chciał się przydać, i już to zresztą zrobił.   
  
\- Panie Penguin, yyy... Naprawdę podziwiam pana... doświadczenie. I jestem niezwykle wdzięczny za pomoc, ale... hmm... Studiowałem medycynę - powiedział poważnie, w duchu błagając o wybaczenie doktora, który prowadził kurs pierwszej pomocy, za takie nadużycie - i wiem, że podanie w tym momencie anty...biedyków z całą pewnością nie pomoże, a wręcz może zaszkodzić.   
  
Penguin wyglądał na odpowiednio rozczarowanego, choć wydawał się mile połechtany szacunkiem, z jakim Bepo się do niego zwrócił.   
  
\- Myślę, że najlepsze w tym momencie będzie leczenie aspiryną. Aspiryna nie dość że zbija gorączkę, to jeszcze leczy stan zapalny i łagodzi ból. To wręcz cudowny lek, który pomaga na wiele dolegliwości. Widzi pan, że pacjent się uspokoił? - powiedział raczej bezczelnie, bo chłopiec już od dobrej chwili leżał spokojnie. - Nie sądzę, byśmy w tym momencie potrzebowali innych leków. Aspiryna działa, jak trzeba.   
  
\- Tak szybko? - spytał ze słusznym powątpiewaniem Penguin.   
  
\- To cudowny lek - powtórzył Bepo z natchnieniem w głosie.   
  
Penguin patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na słoiczki z tabletkami, a potem wzruszył ramionami i wrzucił wszystko z powrotem do worka. Bepo odetchnął bezgłośnie. Wyglądało na to, że niespodziewane niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane.   
  
\- Jest pan bardzo mądrym człowiekiem - dodał, choć nie wiedział, czy nie przesadza.   
  
\- Ee tam, gamoń ze mnie i tyle. Nawet szkoły nie skończyłem - odparł Penguin z szokującą szczerością.   
  
\- Ale czytać pan umie... - mruknął Bepo, na co Penguin zachichotał.   
  
\- Daj spokój z tym panem, bo nie wiem, czy się ze mnie nie nabijasz... Ktoś taki silny jak ty nie powinien tak gadać - powiedział, machając ręką.   
  
\- Jestem naprawdę bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc - odparł Bepo z naciskiem.   
  
Penguin ponownie zachichotał.   
  
\- To opowiedz mi o Grand Line - rzucił, a oczy mu się aż świeciły, jakby był małym chłopcem, który czeka na wspaniałą przygodę.   
  
Bepo przyjrzał mu się z uwagą. Wyglądało na to, że jego rozmówca był całkowicie zafascynowany morzem, na którym Bepo się wychował. Jeśli w ramach podziękowania oczekiwał jedynie opowieści, wówczas Bepo był bardziej niż chętny, by go takową uraczyć. Wiedział dobrze, że o Grand Line możnaby rozprawiać bardzo długo, więc nie sądził, by miało mu zabraknąć tematu. Tylko co dokładnie mogło Penguina interesować...?   
  
\- Cóż, na pewno nie żyją tam tylko piraci - zaczął ostrożnie, przenosząc ciężar ciała na drugą stronę.   
  
Penguin zachichotał.   
  
\- Tyle przecież wiem...! Jakby syreny miały być piratami... Opowiedz mi o syrenach.   
  
Bepo powstrzymał westchnienie zawodu, bo w tej kwestii akurat niewiele miał do powiedzenia.   
  
\- Przykro mi, nigdy żadnej nie spotkałem... Ponoć trzymają się swojej wyspy, Wyspy Ryboludzi, i rzadko zapuszczają dalej. Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam. Wiem tylko to, co wiedzą wszyscy.   
  
Myślał intensywnie, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, co słyszał o syrenach, by zupełnie nie zawieść Penguina. Było coś takiego... coś, o czym zawsze wspominano przy okazji syren... Ze wszystkich stworzeń syreny były najbardziej... były najbardziej... Musiał sobie przypomnieć, by nie wyjść na zupełnego ignoranta...!   
  
\- W wodzie są najszybsze ze wszystkich stworzeń! - zawołał z triumfem.   
  
Penguin otworzył szeroko oczy.   
  
\- Serio? Ale ekstra! Są szybsze od rekinów? I od marlinów? I od tuńczyków?   
  
\- Nawet od żaglic i mieczników! - zapewnił Bepo.   
  
\- Odlot... - stwierdził Penguin; wyraźnie był pod wrażeniem. - Nie wiedziałem tego. Ale słyszałem, że często pomagają tonącym...?   
  
\- Też tak słyszałem - odparł Bepo polubownie, mając nadzieję, że to zamknie temat syren.   
  
\- No dobrze, a co z wyspą, na której żyją same kobiety? - dopytywał się Penguin.   
  
Bepo znów miał ochotę westchnąć. Jego rozmówca miał chyba słabość do najbardziej tajemniczych aspektów mórz...   
  
\- Ona podobno nie leży na Grand Line, tylko w Calm Belt... - odparł. - Ale o ile istnienie syren to fakt, o tyle wyspa kobiet jest tylko legendą. Kto i jak miałby ją potwierdzić, skoro przez Calm Belt nie da się podróżować? - zauważył błyskotliwie.   
  
Penguin zamyślił się.   
  
\- W sumie tak... - powiedział z niechętną rezygnacją. - Ale ja wierzę, że istnieje, te legendy chyba z czegoś musiały się wziąć...? Chciałbym ją kiedyś odwiedzić - dodał z rozmarzeniem. - Musi być jakiś sposób, żeby żeglować przez Calm Belt... Może gdyby statek miał, tego... napęd, który by go wprawiał w ruch...?   
  
\- Słyszałem, że okręty Marynarki są w stanie - odparł ostrożnie Bepo.   
  
Penguin spojrzał na niego z entuzjazmem, ale zaraz zmarkotniał.   
  
\- Do Marynarki się nie wybieram - stwierdził z niechęcią, choć zaraz jego spojrzenie znów się rozjaśniło. - Ale na Grand Line kiedyś bym popłynął, oj tak...   
  
\- Więc czemu pan... czemu tego nie zrobisz?   
  
Penguin machnął ręką.   
  
\- Toż ja nic się nie znam na żeglowaniu... w życiu nie popłynąłem dalej niż na Rubeck. A na Grand Line to trzeba mieć głowę na karku, umieć coś więcej niż spuścić żagle i trzymać ster... Do Grand Line to trzeba mieć szacunek, no, a gdyby się wybrać w pojedynkę, to byłoby to przecież największa głupota świata - powiedział z przekonaniem. - Gdyby mnie ktoś zabrał, to co innego. Zrobiłbym wszystko, nawet sprzątał, cokolwiek by mi kazali... - zaręczył solennie. - Tylko jaki szanujący się kapitan wziąłby na pokład takiego gamonia jak ja...?   
  
\- Próbował pan... próbowałeś się zaciągnąć na jakiś statek piracki? - spytał Bepo nieśmiało.   
  
\- Niee... - Penguin pokręcił głową. - Jedyni piraci, jacy pojawiają się w tych okolicach, to takie nędzne płotki, które na myśl o Grand Line sikają w spodnie. Zwykłe zbóje, którym zależy tylko na forsie - powiedział z lekceważeniem. - Nawet kurde nie pomyślą o tym, żeby wyprawić się na przygodę... żeby choćby szukać One Piece'a, który przecież tam jest i czeka, żeby go znaleźć. A ja bym chciał zobaczyć te wszystkie cudowności, o których piszą w gazetach i książkach... - dodał z tęsknotą, a potem klepnął Bepo po plecach. - Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem nikogo, kto naprawdę był na Grand Line, misiek. To tak daleko stąd, że niektórzy nawet nie wierzą, że ono istnieje.   
  
\- Och, zapewniam z całą mocą, że istnieje. I... nazywam się Bepo.   
  
\- A, Bepo, fajnie... Ja jestem Penguin, hehe. To prawda, że są tam wyspy zbudowane tylko z wulkanów? To przecież tam chyba nic nie żyje, co? Albo takie, gdzie cały rok jest ciepło... Znaczy się, cieplej niż tu, kiedy mamy ciepło. No, ale takie wyspy to są chyba na każdym morzu, nie? Głupi jestem. A o tej, gdzie żyją same żarłoczne pająki, słyszałeś? Tylko że, kurde, jak tam żyją same żarłoczne pająki, to czym one się żywią? Nie no, to chyba jakieś bajdurzenie jest. Same żarłoczne pająki, rzeczywiście... A co z tymi rasami ludzkimi? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mieszkają tam jakieś plemiona długorękich. To jak długie oni mają te ręce? Po ziemi się za nimi ciągną czy jak? A może oni wszystko mają długie, nawet te... no wiesz...? Rany, tego to bym chyba nie chciał zobaczyć, zapomnij, że pytałem... Nie to co syreny, one wszystko mają w idealnych proporcjach, hehe... Kurde, misiek, fajnie się z tobą gada, no.   
  
Bepo nie skomentował tej uwagi, w żaden sposób nie zareagował też na rubaszne klepanie po plecach, którym ponownie uraczył go Penguin.   
  
\- Misiek, a ty właściwie co robisz na North Blue? Za ciepło ci było na równiku i przypłynąłeś tu, na północ? - Penguin zachichotał, jakby udał mu się dobry dowcip. - A może tam na Grand Line macie takie legendy, jak my mamy o One Piece...? Przypłynąłeś tutaj szukać skarbów?   
  
\- Przypłynąłem szukać brata - sprostował Bepo. - Mój brat jest piratem w załodze Nox. Nie słyszałeś o nich przypadkiem? - spytał, choć podejrzewał, że skoro Shachi nie słyszał, to jego kolega też raczej nie.   
  
Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Penguin pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Skąd wiesz, że jest na North Blue?   
  
\- Właściwie to nie wiem ... Ale na pewno nie ma go na Grand Line. Widzisz, mój brat jest tak jakby archeologiem...   
  
\- Arachnologiem?   
  
\- Yyy... Zajmuje się badaniem historii - wytłumaczył Bepo, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy Penguin nie ma jakiejś podświadomej obsesji na punkcie pajęczaków. - Znaczy się, cała ich załoga się zajmuje. Poszukują pewnych źródeł historycznych, sam o tym nie wiem za wiele, przepraszam... No i wszystko, co się udało zbadać na Grand Line, już zbadali, dlatego postanowili się wybrać na inne morza - tłumaczył Bepo.   
  
\- Ale mówiłeś, że są piratami...?   
  
\- No, yyy, właściwie to przez przypadek nimi zostali...   
  
\- Ja cię kręcę... - Penguin znów się zdumiał. - A twój brat też jest miśkiem polarnym?   
  
\- Oczywiście że tak! - żachnął się Bepo. - Znaczy się... też jest minkiem niedźwiedzim.   
  
\- Opowiedziałbyś coś o tym waszym plemieniu... Wszyscy jesteście miśkami? - indagował tubylec.   
  
\- Nie no, skąd... Ale wszyscy mamy futerka. Minki kocie, minki psie, minki niedźwiedzie, minki gryzoniowate...   
  
\- Ale odjazd, normalnie zoo jakieś, hehe... To wasza wyspa pewnie jest dżunglą? - zgadywał Penguin. - I za króla macie lwa?   
  
\- Prawdę powiedziawszy my nie żyjemy na wyspie...   
  
\- To na czym? Nie wkręcaj mnie, misiek. Na tratwach pływacie czy jak?   
  
\- Nie, to nie tak. Po prostu... Nasze państwo znajduje się na grzbiecie wielkiego słonia.   
  
Penguin wbił w niego osłupiałe spojrzenie, zaskoczenie powstrzymało lawinę jego pytań i komentarzy na całe kilka sekund.   
  
\- Te, misiek, takich kitów to ja sobie nie dam wcisnąć - odezwał się wreszcie groźnym tonem, zakładając ramiona na piersi. - Ja wiem, że na Grand Line jest pełno dziwnych miejsc, ale w wielkiego słonia nie uwierzę - zaznaczył z godnością.   
  
\- Kiedy to prawda... - odparł Bepo, zwieszając uszy. - To jest wielki słoń, który już tysiąc lat przemierza Grand Line, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę. Codziennie pryska na swój grzbiet wodą morską i dzięki temu rozwinęła się tam natura. Może nie dżungla, po prostu las, a w lesie miasto... Tam mieszkamy my, minki. To naprawdę piękne i spokojne miejsce. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś uda mi się tam wrócić...   
  
Penguin pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.   
  
\- Nie uwierzę, póki nie zobaczę - zadeklarował. - Choćbyś nie wiem jak mnie przekonywał.   
  
Bepo zatem nic więcej nie powiedział.   
  
\- A co właściwie zamierzasz dalej robić? I co właściwie robisz na Swallow? - zainteresował się Penguin poniewczasie.   
  
Bepo opowiedział mu o swoim pierwotnym kursie i przymusowym lądowaniu na tej wyspie.   
  
\- Będę pewnie płynąć dalej... To znaczy - poprawił się, spoglądając na nieprzytomnego chłopca - jak on już się ocknie i zaprowadzę go do szpitala. Muszę się upewnić, że wszystko z nim będzie dobrze.   
  
\- Nie będziesz wracać na Grand Line? - podpytywał Penguin.   
  
Bepo nic nie powiedział. Zupełnie nagle uderzyła go beznadzieja tego, co robił. Prawda była taka, że podczas szukania Zepo sam zdołał się zgubić. Co on właściwie robił na samej północy North Blue? Czy nie lepiej byłoby od teraz wszystkie wysiłki ukierunkować na powrót do domu? Zatęsknił za Zō i swoją ojczyzną. Starał się jej za często nie wspominać... ale teraz, kiedy opowiadał o niej Penguinowi, teraz naprawdę poczuł, że chciałby dam wrócić. Wystarczyło podjąć decyzję. Czy dalej poszukiwać Piratów Nox, czy jednak wrócić do Mokomo... Z pewnością zajęłoby mu to trochę czasu, ale wciąż było bardziej wykonalne niż przemierzanie mórz za bratem, który tak naprawdę mógł być gdziekolwiek...   
  
Tyle że w naturze minków nie leżała kapitulacja. Jego pobratymcy zawsze dotrzymywali postanowień, zawsze wypełniali zobowiązania. Nie cofali się z obranej drogi, nie rezygnowali w połowie. Zepo był najlepszym przykładem - mimo że z dnia na dzień stał się ściganym przez władze przestępcą, dalej kontynuował swoją misję. Nie zląkł się tego, że za jego głowę wyznaczono nagrodę, choć przecież mógł pożegnać towarzyszy i wrócić do domu - na Zō, gdzie byłby zupełnie bezpieczny. Gdyby Bepo się poddał, okazałby się tchórzem i nigdy już nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć bratu w oczy...   
  
Jakaś jego część wiedziała też, że gdyby wrócił do Mokomo, przyjętoby go z rozbawieniem i podejściem: "A nie mówiliśmy?", zupełnie jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewali. Musiał udowodnić innym, że się mylili... że mimo młodego wieku ma swoją wartość - tak samo mocno, jak chciał udowodnić to samemu sobie. Spędził tutaj dopiero rok, ma jeszcze dużo czasu, by szukać Piratów Nox, zadecydował.   
  
\- Te, misiek, zasnąłeś czy co? - Penguin szturchnął go w ramię.   
  
Bepo pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie wracam na Grand Line, na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie - powiedział, a kiedy te słowa przebrzmiały, poczuł się lepiej. Pewniej.   
  
Penguin wykrzywił się, rozczarowany.   
  
\- Nudy... - rzucił, a potem wstał i otrzepał spodnie. - Będziesz tu tak do rana siedzieć? - powtórzył wcześniejsze pytanie Shachiego.   
  
Bepo pokiwał głową.   
  
\- Tak sądzę.   
  
\- Dobra - stwierdził i zniknął w mroku, zanim Bepo zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.   
  
Wrócił po jakimś kwadransie z całkiem sporym naręczem gałęzi, które rzucił na ziemię koło Bepo, żeby ten mógł w miarę potrzeby dokładać do ognia. Bepo podziękował serdecznie, zwłaszcza że miał poczucie, że niczym sobie na taką życzliwość nie zasłużył. Penguin wsadził ręce w kieszenie płaszczyka i uśmiechnął się tym swoim paskudnym uśmiechem, na który Bepo już dawno przestał zwracać uwagę.   
  
\- Tylko, no, wiesz... Nie mów nic Shachiemu, okej?   
  
Bepo solennie zapewnił, że będzie milczał jak grób, i obiecał, że postara się już nad ranem zwrócić koce. Penguin zachichotał z zadowoleniem, po czym oddalił się, mrucząc pod nosem coś na temat wielkich słoni z dżunglami na grzbiecie.   
  
Bepo sprawdził, czy w stanie chłopca nic się nie zmieniło - wydawało się, że śpi spokojniej - a potem wrócił myślą do rozmowy. Sam już nie wiedział, co ma sądzić o Shachim i Penguinie. Najpierw go obili, a potem zrobili się tacy pomocni. Nie potrafił zrozumieć takiej odmiany. Gdyby chodziło tylko o to, że był silniejszy... Wtedy pewnie już nigdy więcej nie chcieliby go widzieć na oczy, prawda? Tymczasem nie dość że wrócili, to jeszcze wykazali się naprawdę dużą ilością dobrej woli... bardziej niż większość ludzi, których spotkał w swojej podróży. Czy to dlatego, że był z Grand Line? Chcieli posłuchać jego opowieści? A może był dla nich jakimś egzotycznym stworem, którego byli ciekawi? Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie... W sumie najważniejsze, że cała ta historia skończyła się lepiej, niż mógł przypuszczać. Bezwłosi ludzie byli naprawdę dziwnymi stworzeniami, ale... wydawało mu się, że byłby w stanie ich polubić.   
  
Noc trwała i mijała powoli. Żeby sobie uprzyjemnić czas czuwania, Bepo mruczał pod nosem wszystkie piosenki, których nauczył się w dzieciństwie. Były to zarówno przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie legendy jego ludu, jak i bardziej współczesne śpiewki o morskich przygodach, a nawet jedna czy dwie kołysanki. Co jakiś czas dorzucał do ogniska, nie pozwalając mu zgasnąć. On sam dałby sobie radę nawet bez ognia, ale chłopiec potrzebował ciepła.   
  
Jego mały pacjent wciąż nie odzyskiwał świadomości. Nie było to niczym dziwnym, skoro gorączka nie odpuszczała. Przynajmniej nie rzucał się już niespokojnie, nie miał też majaków. Po jakimś czasie Bepo podał mu kolejną dawkę aspiryny, mając wielką nadzieję, że to pomoże. Tak naprawdę wiedział, że jeśli chłopiec ma jakąś infekcję, antybiotyki byłyby jak najbardziej wskazane... Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jaka choroba mogłaby go dręczyć, a podawanie leków na ślepo - w przeciwieństwie do przekonań optymisty Penguina - było bardzo niebezpieczne. Nawet jeśli same w sobie nie były toksyczne, to zaaplikowane bez właściwych wskazań spowodowałyby jedynie osłabienie już słabego organizmu, a to mogłoby mieć tragiczne skutki.   
  
Temperatura wciąż spadała, mróz przybierał. Wiatr słabł i wreszcie ustał zupełnie, a niebo zaczęło się rozchmurzać. Kiedy poprzez ciemnoszare kłęby chmur dostrzegł światło odległych gwiazd, Bepo po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna - od pół doby? - poczuł się spokojniej. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy cały nieboskłon stał się antracytowo czarny, nakrapiany migocącymi srebrzyście konstelacjami. Bepo przyglądał się gwiazdozbiorom, które przez rok żeglowania po North Blue zdążył już dobrze poznać. Niemal na wprost przed sobą miał Gwiazdę Północną, dowiedział się więc przynajmniej tyle, w jakim położeniu względem kierunków świata się znajduje, nawet jeśli tylko orientacyjnie kojarzył, gdzie dokładnie przebywa. Było to jednak więcej, niż miał przez kilka ostatnich dni, kiedy płynął w te okolice - pogoda była kiepska, a niebo pokryte ołowianoszarymi chmurami. Za dnia nie było słońca, zaś w nocy nie było widać gwiazd. Bepo, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, czuł się, jakby trafił w zupełnie obce miejsce... jakby znalazł się w zupełnie innym świecie, oderwany od rzeczywistości, którą znał. Teraz, z tymi konstelacjami nad głową, miał świadomość, że jednak jest na ziemi. Napełniało go to ulgą.   
  
Shachi i Penguin nie pojawili się więcej. Trochę go to rozczarowało, ale powiedział sobie, że już i tak zrobili dla niego więcej, niż się spodziewał. Noc była cicha, wypełniona szumem fal, który teraz - kiedy sztorm minął - stał się przyjemnym szmerem. Poza tym nie słychać było nic. Znajdował się zbyt daleko od miasta, by miały go stamtąd dobiegać jakiekolwiek dźwięki. Wydawało mu się, że jest jedyną czuwającą istotą na świecie. Być może tutaj, na dalekiej północy North Blue, rzeczywiście tak było. Jak to powiedział Shachi? "Zimno wysysa z ludzi całą energię i robi z nich rozsądnych." Może ludzie tutaj po zmroku zamykali się w domach i spali aż do rana? Ale, ach, mógł mieć nadzieję na to, że przynajmniej Shachi i Penguin grasują po mieście... aczkolwiek, obawiał się, jedynie w niecnych celach, więc w sumie lepiej było o tym nie myśleć.   
  
Udało mu się co jakiś czas zapaść w sen, budził się jednak regularnie, by dołożyć gałęzi do ogniska. Czasem jego drzemkę przerwał też jakiś kolejny majak, dręczący chłopca. Te chwile, gdy musiał go uspokajać, były dla niego najtrudniejsze, gdyż minki źle znosiły gwałtowne emocje i widok cudzego cierpienia. Za każdym razem, kiedy chłopiec zaczynał się rzucać, kiedy wydawał stłumione okrzyki albo nabrzmiałym od łez głosem powtarzał to jedno, jedyne imię, "Cora-san", wtedy Bepo musiał siłą powstrzymywać się od ucieczki, do której ponaglał go instynkt. Zawsze jednak pokonywał ten impuls, mocniej ściskał chłopca w objęciach i powtarzał słowa otuchy, zapewniając o bezpieczeństwie. I chłopiec rozluźniał się, by znów zapaść w głębszy sen.   
  
Ranek wreszcie nadszedł - ranek, którego Bepo wyczekiwał jak żadnego wcześniej. Ciemność - pogłębiona przez wygaśnięte ognisko - zaczęła się powoli rozjaśniać. Ociepliło się wyraźnie, wiatru wciąż nie było. Niebo zdążyło się w międzyczasie ponownie zachmurzyć, a na plażę napłynęła mgła. W nasilającym się blasku dnia, który tak naprawdę był jedynie słabym wspomnieniem słońca, świat wypełnił się szarością. Mimo wszystko była to miła odmiana po kilkunastu godzinach mroku. Pierwszy krzyk mew, który rozległ się we mgle, poruszył Bepo jak nigdy dotąd, przypominając mu starą prawdę: nigdy nie zwracamy uwagi na mewy, dopóki nie przestaniemy ich słyszeć. Światło i ptaki oznaczały dzień, noc już nie mogła wrócić, nie przez następne dwanaście godzin. Najważniejsze jednak było co innego: gorączka chłopca wyraźnie zmalała i Bepo czuł się jak zwycięzca bardzo długiej i bardzo męczącej walki.   
  
Walki o czyjeś życie.   
  
Chłopiec od dłuższego czasu spał spokojnie, jego oddech też był wolniejszy, jednak Bepo wciąż nie tracił czujności. Kiedy chłopiec poruszył się w jego objęciach, odruchowo ścisnął go mocniej, by zapobiec kolejnemu atakowi majaczeń - wraz ze wszystkim, co z sobą niosły. Tym razem jednak nic takiego nie nadeszło. Chłopiec mruknął:   
  
\- Cora-san... pogruchoczesz mi kości... - a w jego zaspanym głosie po raz pierwszy nie było tego cierpienia, które pobrzmiewało w każdym jego wcześniejszym słowie.   
  
Bepo instynktownie odsunął ramiona - nie chciał mu przecież zrobić krzywdy...! Dopiero teraz przyszło mu na myśl, że przez całą noc ściskania mocno go posiniaczył. Chłopiec jednak wydał pomruk niezadowolenia... i w następnej chwili rozwarł opuchnięte powieki. Bepo zastygł, kiedy zmęczone oczy próbowały zogniskować się na jego postaci. Zupełnie bez związku z sytuacją zdziwił się, że w świetle dnia tęczówki chłopca były szare jak niebo nad nimi i morze tuż obok - mógłby przecież przysiąc, że w nocy lśniły żółtawo niczym ślepia wilków.   
  
Chłopiec przyglądał mu się przez chwilę pustym wzrokiem... który nagle wypełnił się zaskoczeniem, potem niepokojem, potem jakąś dzikością, a potem chłopiec zerwał się na nogi i odskoczył na dwa metry. Koce spadły z niego i prawie się potknął o pelerynę, która zaplątała się wokół jego nóg, jednak utrzymał się na stojąco. Za dnia sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej wymizerowanego. Jego twarz, otoczona sterczącymi spod czapki czarnymi włosami, wydawała się zbyt chuda i było na niej widać sińce i opuchnięcia, nawet jakieś ślady zakrzepniętej krwi. W połączeniu z białymi plamami pokrywającymi skórę jego oblicze niemal przypominało maskę. Jednak jego oczy żyły, patrząc z jakimś okiełznanym szaleństwem i bolesną inteligencją, i w tej chwili skupione były na Bepo, jakby poza nim na świecie nie istniał nikt inny. Bepo nagle wydało się nie do uwierzenia, że spędził całą noc, trzymając to stworzenie w objęciach.   
  
Chłopiec tymczasem uniósł rękę do skroni, a potem powiedział:   
  
\- Pamiętam cię... Dręczyli cię tamci dwaj dranie.   
  
Jego wzrok przestał być tak ostry i Bepo pomyślał z ulgą, że teraz będą mogli porozmawiać. Podniósł się na nogi, z przyjemnością witając możliwość ruchu po tylu godzinach na siedząco, w niemal jednej i tej samej pozycji. Podziwiał chłopca za to, że po nocy spędzonej bez świadomości i w gorączkowych majaczeniach jest w stanie tak szybko odzyskać orientację w sytuacji. Jednak jego radość była przedwczesna, bo wtedy chłopiec rozejrzał się gwałtownie wokół siebie, zatrzymując wzrok na morzu za plecami, ledwo widocznym przez kłęby mgły.   
  
\- To jest następna wyspa... Swallow albo Rubeck - powiedział, a coś w jego głosie zadrżało. - Następna wyspa - powtórzył, a potem zrobił kilka kroków w stronę plaży.   
  
Zatrzymał się jednak i opadł na kolana, wpatrzony w jakiś punkt w oddali, jakby widział go mimo zamykającej się wokół białej ściany. Nic nie powiedział, jednak jego usta drgnęły, układając się w nazwę: Minion. Potem jego twarz wykrzywił wyraz tak bezbrzeżnej rozpaczy, że Bepo ścierpła skóra. Chłopiec wcisnął pięści w oczy, a potem zsunął czapę aż na sam nos i skulił się na śniegu. Z jego ust dobył się jęk, szloch, pozbawiona słów skarga, którą szybko powstrzymał, zaciskając wargi, być może do krwi. Potem naciągnął na siebie pierzastą pelerynę, aż wystawał z niej tylko czubek jego głowy, i tak schowany przed całym światem wyraźnie usiłował dojść do siebie.   
  
Bepo chciał mu jakoś pomóc... jednak o wiele łatwiej było walczyć z gorączką niż z takimi ranami duszy. Do tego nie miał odwagi. Czym innym było zajmowanie się chłopcem, gdy był nieprzytomny, bezsilny, nawet całą noc... Teraz, w świetle dnia, po prostu bał się do niego podejść, gdyż nie wiedział, jak zareaguje to dziwne stworzenie, emanujące znacznie większym... znacznie bardziej dotkliwym i intensywnym cierpieniem niż podczas sennych majaków. Teraz miał ochotę rzucić się do ucieczki i tylko siłą woli się przed tym powstrzymywał.   
  
Co mogło go spotkać? Co mogło spotkać tego chłopca, który mimo swojej siły wydawał się tak słaby? Tak chory i tak cierpiący? Tak wymizerowany i zraniony? Przez co przeszedł i co widział, czego był świadkiem i o czym chciałby móc zapomnieć? Co stracił... tak ostatecznie, tak definitywnie, i nigdy nie zdoła odzyskać...? Takie pytania przelatywały przez głowę Bepo, który jednocześnie usiłował znaleźć jakieś rozsądne rozwiązanie... podjąć jakąś decyzję. Miał jednak wrażenie, że opuściła go cała mądrość, pozostawiając zupełny mętlik. Jego serce biło szybko w piersi, nie pomagając uspokoić myśli. Chciał odejść, ale chciał też zostać. Walczyły w nim strach i poczucie obowiązku. Nie wiedział jednak, jak ma się zachować, jak ma zareagować - i czy w ogóle powinien. Może najlepiej byłoby, gdyby stąd zniknął.   
  
Wreszcie - po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością - zmusił się, by podejść bliżej do zakopanego w czarnych piórach chłopca. Musiał z nim porozmawiać, nie mógł się odwrócić i iść sobie bez jednego słowa... i bez żadnych wyjaśnień. I bez upewnienia się, że z chłopcem wszystko będzie dobrze. Stłumił westchnienie na ten dobór słów. Chłopiec sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nigdy już nie miało z nim być dobrze... Z uczuciem, jakby zaraz miała mu się rzucić do gardła dzika bestia, Bepo usiadł dwa metry od niego. Czarny kłąb nie poruszył się, żadnym gestem nie dał do zrozumienia, że zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności...   
  
\- Byłeś na Minion? - zapytał Bepo i nawet jemu samemu własny głos wydał się dziwny w tej ciszy. Dumny był z siebie, że udało mu się powiedzieć te słowa... pokonać strach, który szarpał jego wnętrznościami.   
  
Chłopiec drgnął, a potem uniósł twarz i wbił w niego wzrok, w którym nieufność mieszała się ze wstrętem. Nie wyglądał lepiej niż przed chwilą, sprawiał jedynie wrażenie, jakby gwałtem narzucił sobie spokój, by uchronić się przed szaleństwem.   
  
\- Szukam swojego brata - mówił dalej Bepo, nie wiedząc, skąd czerpie odwagę. - Należy do załogi Piratów Nox. Słyszałem, że... że na Minion doszło do walki piratów z Marynarką. Jeśli tam byłeś... może mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, czy oni tam byli. Czy to Nox... czy coś się im stało... gdzie są teraz... - zaczął się jąkać pod ostrym spojrzeniem szarych oczu i wreszcie zamilkł zupełnie.   
  
Chłopiec wpatrywał się w niego, jakby zupełnie nie słyszał jego pytania. Serce Bepo uderzało szybko, nakłaniając do ucieczki, a w miarę przedłużającej się ciszy malała w nim nadzieja na odpowiedź.   
  
\- Na... Minion... doszło do potyczki Piratów Barrelsa z Piratami... z Piratami Donquixote - odezwał się chłopiec cichym głosem, w którym nie brzmiały żadne emocje. - Nie było tam żadnych Piratów Nox.   
  
Ulga, którą poczuł, na chwilę ogrzała Bepo. Nox nie było w okolicy... i w tym konkretnym przypadku cieszyło go to niezmiernie. Jednak nie minął się z nimi o włos... Jednak nie stracił ich, będąc zupełnie blisko... Sytuacja wracała do zera, ale oznaczało to, że wszystko jest po prostu tak, jak było do tej pory. W tym momencie nie potrzebował nic innego. Wciąż będzie w stanie ich odnaleźć.   
  
Chłopiec tymczasem stracił zainteresowanie i ponownie pochylił głowę. Bepo wiedział, że powinien w tym momencie podziękować za wiadomość, odwrócić się i odejść... ale jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli tak zrobi, będzie tego żałował do końca życia. Jego serce wciąż waliło w piersi, kiedy raz jeszcze zbierał się na odwagę.   
  
\- Jesteś piratem? - spytał, cały czas walcząc z impulsem ucieczki.   
  
Chłopiec znów podniósł na niego oczy i zmarszczył brwi. W jego spojrzeniu na chwilę zamigotało coś, co Bepo zidentyfikował jako zdziwienie i irytację, zanim ponownie wypełniła je pustka.   
  
\- Tak... - mruknął, a potem coś jakby się w nim przebudziło i szybko poprawił ze wstrętem: - Nie...!   
  
\- No ja myślę, że nie - stwierdził Bepo niby swobodnie, ale tak naprawdę zmuszał się do każdego słowa, nawet jeśli w gruncie rzeczy mówił to, co myślał. - Musiały się tam dziać straszne rzeczy, nie dla kogoś takiego jak ty... Widać po tobie, że... że uczestniczyłeś w jakiejś okropnej bitwie. Całą noc miałeś paskudną gorączkę i byłeś bardzo chory. Myślę, że teraz też nie dałbyś rady utrzymać się na nogach. Bałem się o ciebie... że nie doczekasz poranka. Ale nie wiedziałem, na ile jesteś ranny, więc nie miałem odwagi zanieść cię do szpitala. Teraz naprawdę powinieneś iść do lekarza. Chodź, pomogę ci - to mówiąc, położył rękę na ramieniu chłopca.   
  
Chłopiec odepchnął go gwałtownym gestem, a potem wstał i cofnął się o dwa kroki, lekko się zataczając. Przez jego twarz przebiegł wyraz złości.   
  
\- Kto cię o to prosił?! - zawołał. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Czy czegoś od ciebie chciałem?!   
  
\- Byłeś chory - powtórzył Bepo, starając się brzmieć rozsądnie, choć cały drżał ze strachu. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że tylko kontynuując rozmowę... utrzymując kontakt z chłopcem, ma szansę osiągnąć porozumienie. - Pomogłeś mi, więc to chyba oczywiste, że nie mogłem cię zostawić? Nie jestem kimś, kto zostawia chorych na pastwę losu... szczególnie kiedy na moich oczach tracą przytomność.   
  
Chłopiec zbladł.   
  
\- Nie prosiłem cię o to... - wyszeptał, a potem przełknął. - Nie prosiłem, żebyś się mną zajął...   
  
\- No pewnie, że nie. Byłeś zupełnie nieprzytomny całą noc. To chyba cud, że odzyskałeś przytomność.   
  
\- Powinieneś był mnie zostawić...! - powiedział ze złością. - Po co to wszystko? Po co to przeciągać? Nie chcę... Nie chcę! - krzyknął, choć Bepo nie miał pojęcia, o czym właściwie mówi.   
  
Chłopiec odwrócił się. Oddychał szybko, ściskając pelerynę na ramionach niespokojnymi palcami.   
  
\- Zostaw mnie i nigdy się ze mną nie zadawaj! - zawołał, wciąż odwrócony. - Nie potrzebuję... Nie chcę... Nie chcę znów... - Urwał, a potem osunął się na kolana, jakby to, co zrobił Bepo, przyniosło mu cierpienie większe, niż na to zasługiwał.   
  
Bepo ani przez moment nie pomyślał, że chłopiec jest niewdzięczny. Prawdą było przecież, że zajął się nim na własną odpowiedzialność i nie pytając go o zdanie. Chciał pomóc, a nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może tym przysporzyć więcej kłopotów. Myślał, że robi dobrze, ale jeśli postąpił wbrew cudzej woli... to nie czuł się z tym dobrze, nawet jeśli wiedział, że postąpił słusznie.   
  
To się już jednak stało - i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Za wyjątkiem...   
  
\- Przepraszam! - zawołał słabo, ale z determinacją. - Bardzo przepraszam...! Już tego nie zrobię, obiecuję! Powinienem był to przemyśleć... Nie żeby był po temu czas, ale... Przepraszam. Naprawdę to się już nie powtórzy - dodał nieszczęśliwym tonem.   
  
Chłopiec odwrócił się i popatrzył na niego przez ramię, jakby zobaczył go pierwszy raz w życiu. W jego wzroku, do tej pory tak ostrym, migotało teraz wahanie... może nawet jakieś niedowierzanie.   
  
\- Nigdy więcej nie zrobię niczego wbrew twojej woli - zapewnił Bepo, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, ale wtedy chłopiec znów odwrócił głowę.   
  
Bepo zwiesił uszy. Wyglądało na to, że do jakiegokolwiek porozumienia było jeszcze daleko... Powinien cieszyć się tym, że chłopiec czuje się lepiej - gdyby był umierający, raczej nie miałby sił tak się złościć i tak rozpaczać - ale była to marna pociecha. Opadło go zniechęcenie. Dlaczego ta rozmowa wyglądała w ten sposób? Przez całą noc wyobrażał sobie, że rano porozmawiają... że opowie mu o swoich godzinach czuwania i niepokoju... że dowie się jego historii... A teraz to po prostu były krzyki i zarzuty, gniew i zupełne odepchnięcie... Przez chwilę miał poczucie, że już wystarczy, że już zbyt wiele tego... choć wciąż, wciąż nie zamierzał odejść, dopóki nie zostanie przepędzony.   
  
\- Kim jesteś? - cichy głos przebił się ponad szumem fal.   
  
Bepo spojrzał z zaskoczeniem. Chłopiec wciąż stał odwrócony do niego tyłem - kłąb czarnych piór z białą futrzaną czapką - jednak bez wątpienia on to powiedział. Poza nimi dwoma nie było w pobliżu nikogo innego, a tego był pewien, ponieważ mgła w międzyczasie zrzedła, odsłaniając szerszy kawałek świata.   
  
\- Jestem Bepo, mink - odpowiedział, a kiedy nie doczekał żadnej reakcji, znów zdobył się na odwagę i zapytał: - A ty?   
  
Chłopiec przykucnął na śniegu i znów skulił się w sobie. Nic nie powiedział. Bepo przyjął to z zawodem... i nieoczekiwanie poczuł, że robi się zły. Może miał na to wpływ także fakt, że był głodny, choć dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę.   
  
\- Dlaczego spytałeś mnie o imię? Nie wyglądasz, jakby cię to w ogóle interesowało - rzucił, sam nie wiedząc, skąd u niego taka śmiałość. - Przepraszam, ale tak mi się właśnie wydaje.   
  
\- Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? - spytał chłopiec, zupełnie ignorując jego żale.   
  
\- A dlaczego ty mi pomogłeś?! - zawołał Bepo, coraz bardziej zły... i chyba nawet bardziej na samego siebie, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że kontynuowanie w taki sposób drastycznie pomniejsza szanse na jakieś porozumienie. Nie mógł jednak przestać, choćby chciał. - Przyszedłeś tu i po prostu przyłożyłeś tamtym chłopakom, o nic mnie nie pytając. Może nie potrzebowałem twojej pomocy, co? Otóż nie potrzebowałem. My minki jesteśmy z natury znacznie silniejsze niż wy, bezwłosi ludzie.   
  
\- Nie lubię... Nie lubię, kiedy ludzie zbierają się razem i myślą, że w grupie mogą wszystko... na przykład dręczyć innych.   
  
\- A ja nie lubię, kiedy inni padają przy mnie nieprzytomni - odciął się Bepo i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że chłopiec po raz pierwszy odpowiedział wprost na jego pytanie. - Nawet jeśli mnie za to potępiasz, nie mogłem się od ciebie odwrócić i tak sobie pójść, zwłaszcza że byłeś naprawdę chory.   
  
Chłopiec milczał przez chwilę.   
  
\- Zostałeś przy mnie na całą noc? - spytał wreszcie cichym głosem.   
  
\- Tak.   
  
\- Po co?   
  
Zupełnie niespodziewanie Bepo nabrał ochoty, by trzepnąć go w głowę. Powstrzymał się i w zamian powiedział cierpliwie:   
  
\- Miałeś wysoką gorączkę. Nie wiedziałem, czy nie masz też jakichś obrażeń wewnętrznych, więc nie chciałem cię ruszać, choć najlepiej byłoby zabrać cię do szpitala. Przepraszam za to. W każdym razie jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to trzymać cię w cieple. Z pomocą przyszło też ognisko i koce, a także aspiryna od pewnych... um... życzliwych ludzi.   
  
\- Trzymać mnie w cieple... To znaczy... kiedy się obudziłem... To dlatego _tam_ byłeś? - zapytał chłopiec jeszcze ciszej.   
  
\- No... tak - mruknął Bepo w odpowiedzi. - My minki mamy wyższą temperaturę ciała od was. Wydawało mi się najlepszym pomysłem, by ogrzać cię w ten sposób. No i jestem od ciebie większy, więc tak było najprościej.   
  
\- I tak... całą noc siedziałeś?   
  
\- Tak.   
  
Chłopiec wcisnął głowę w ramiona, znów zaciskając palce, jakby nieświadomie, na czarnych piórach.   
  
\- Jeden za drugim - mruknął, choć Bepo nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi. - Pojawiają się jeden za drugim...   
  
Znów zapadła cisza, wypełniona pluskiem fal i krzykiem mew. Wreszcie nikt nie podnosił głosu, wreszcie nikt nie oskarżał i nie przepraszał. W Bepo odżyła nadzieja, że może zdołają nie rozejść się w niezgodzie i pogardzie. Na razie jednak nie miał ochoty się rozchodzić... ani w ogóle dokądkolwiek iść, gdyż w miarę jak opadł stan pobudzenia, w którym od dobrej chwili się znajdował, ogarnęło go zmęczenie. Cóż, po takiej nocy miał prawo je odczuwać. Nawet jeśli był silny, także i jemu mogła się dać we znaki doba bez snu... długie czuwanie na zimowej wyspie. Wiedział jednak, że tego nie żałuje. Nawet jeśli mieli to potraktować jako przysługa za przysługę - a na tę myśl jakoś dziwnie w nim malało serce - to było warto. Zachował się jak przystało na człowieka i gdyby miał wybór, zrobiłby to jeszcze raz... mimo tego, co obiecał przed chwilą. Wiedział, że w stanie zagrożenia życia najpierw się leczyło, a dopiero potem pytało o zgodę. I tyle.   
  
\- Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej - powiedział pojednawczym tonem i ziewnął, odpędzając nachalną myśl o wygrzebaniu sobie jamy w śniegu i piasku. - Zwyciężyła twoja wola życia, bo to była naprawdę ciężka noc. Miałeś dreszcze, rzucałeś się... Majaczyłeś w gorączce, dręczyły cię koszmary... - Ziewnął jeszcze raz. Utrzymanie skupienia sprawiało mu problemy, więc starał się mówić, żeby nie zasnąć na siedząco. - Koszmary, tak... Kim jest Cora-san?   
  
Głowa w futrzanej czapce odwróciła się w jego stronę jak na sznurku. Chłopiec, wyraźnie pobladły, popatrzył na niego z osłupieniem i niedowierzaniem, a potem w jego wzroku coś pękło, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Bepo już wiedział, że nie powinien był tego mówić, i pospieszył z usprawiedliwieniem:   
  
\- Mówiłeś w gorączce... Wiele razy wspominałeś jego imię, więc-...   
  
\- Cora-san... odszedł - powiedział chłopiec zduszonym głosem.   
  
Wydawało się Bepo, jakby musiał przywołać wszystkie siły, by wykrztusić te słowa. Jego palce zaczęły drżeć i zacisnął je konwulsyjnie na czarnym pierzu, aż pobielały knykcie. Bepo nie zwrócił na to uwagi, skupiając się jedynie na treści, która potwierdzała jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia.   
  
\- Zostawił cię? - spytał z oburzeniem. - Kiedy jesteś taki chory?! Zostawił cię i poszedł sobie? Co za podły człowiek...!   
  
Nie był przygotowany na to, co nastąpiło później. W jednej chwili chłopiec wpatrywał się w niego tym złamanym wzrokiem... a w następnej przyciskał go do ziemi, oddychając ciężko, z jedną ręką na jego gardle i z szaleństwem w oczach.   
  
\- Nigdy więcej...! Nigdy więcej nie waż się mówić czegoś takiego! - wycharczał. - Nieważne kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś... Jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz coś takiego... - kontynuował tym strasznym głosem, od którego Bepo jeżyło się futro. - Nie, jeśli tak w ogóle pomyślisz, zabi-... - Urwał. Przez chwilę w jego spojrzeniu obłęd walczył z bólem, a potem cofnął rękę i uniósł ją przed oczy. - Nie.   
  
W jego wzroku coś błysnęło i zwarł mocno powieki, by powstrzymać łzy. Wstał, odwrócił się i naciągnął czapkę na czoło. Zacisnął pięści i stał tak na tle ołowianoszarego morza, które cicho rozbijało się na brzegu.   
  
Bepo podniósł się i zakaszlał kilka razy. Ochota na sen odeszła jak zdmuchnięta. Patrzył na drobną sylwetkę, w pierwszej kolejności czując wstyd. I wyrzuty sumienia. I współczucie. I że tak naprawdę na to zasłużył.   
  
Chłopiec uniósł twarz do nieba i powiedział głucho:   
  
\- Cora-san odszedł. Odszedł i nigdy nie wróci. Choć obiecał, że będzie czekał... Znów śnieg.   
  
Bepo mrugnął na ten niepasujący do reszty komentarz... i dopiero teraz zauważył, że z chmur nad ich głowami zaczął się sypać biały puch. Ponownie spojrzał na chłopca, który wyraźnie drżał.   
  
\- Znów śnieg... - powtórzył z rozpaczą, płaczliwie jak dziecko, jak ktoś, kto wyczerpał wszystkie siły i nie jest w stanie dłużej opierać się przeciwnościom. - Nie chcę go więcej oglądać. Nie chcę tutaj być.   
  
\- Więc chodź - powiedział Bepo, choć nie wiedział, skąd nagle wzięły mu się takie słowa. - Wsiądź na pierwszy statek i opuść to miejsce. Możesz udać się, gdzie chcesz. Nie musisz tutaj zostawać. Nie musisz oglądać śniegu. Możesz iść przed siebie, przecież nic cię nie wiąże, nic cię nie trzyma... Jesteś wolny.   
  
Być może ta przemowa odniosła jakiś skutek, gdyż chłopiec przestał się trząść, a potem powoli spojrzał w jego stronę.   
  
\- Jestem wolny... - powtórzył cicho, a potem kiwnął głową.   
  
Zawinął się w pelerynę i poszedł w stronę najbliższego kamienia, na którym następnie usiadł i pogrążył się w zadumie. Bepo przez chwilę się wahał, ale koniec końców zdecydował się pójść za nim. Po drodze zgarnął koce, które dostał od Penguina, i złożył je w kostkę. Usiadł jakieś pięć metrów od kamienia i wpatrywał się w chłopca, którego wciąż nie był w stanie zostawić.   
  
Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Bepo najpierw z całych sił walczył z sennością, która znów go zaatakowała, a kiedy już udało mu się ją pokonać, ponownie przyszło uczucie głodu. W ciągu ostatniej doby jego jedynym pożywieniem był batonik od Shachiego... ale teraz na samo wspomnienie jeszcze bardziej chciało mu się jeść. Zastanowił się, czy ma tyle samozaparcia, by spróbować w lodowatej wodzie łowić jakieś ryby... po czym postanowił odłożyć ten plan na później.   
  
Skupił wzrok na chłopcu, który siedział na swoim miejscu - bez ruchu, praktycznie bez kontaktu z otoczeniem. Jego szare oczy patrzyły w przestrzeń, jakby widziały coś, czego nie mógł widzieć nikt inny. Na jego wymizerowanej twarzy nie było już żadnych emocji - żadnego gniewu, żadnego smutku, żadnej rozpaczy, żadnej nienawiści, a przecież jeszcze nie tak dawno wydawały się targać samą jego duszą. Teraz jego oblicze było puste, zamknięte, jakby powściągnął wszystkie uczucia, jakby odciął się od każdej reakcji... albo po prostu poddał się zmęczeniu i zrobił jedyne, co mógł, by zachować energię: cofnąć się w samo swoje wnętrze, wrócić do samego swojego sedna i tam w spokoju, w bezpieczeństwie regenerować siły.   
  
Bepo przyglądał mu się w ciszy poranka, wypełnionej szumem fal i krzykiem mew. Z portu kawałek dalej słyszał odgłosy ludzkiej krzątaniny, jednak w tej okolicy byli tylko oni dwaj. Chłopiec wciąż tkwił nieruchomo na kamieniu, nie zważając na padający śnieg, i tylko sporadyczne drgnięcie rzęs zdradzało, że jest żywą istotą. Minął już kwadrans, może nawet pół godziny, a on wciąż tam siedział i gdyby ktoś obcy się tutaj pojawił, bez wątpienia uznałby go za element krajobrazu, tak doskonale wtopił się w scenerię... Bepo jednak postrzegał go zupełnie inaczej. Dla niego chłopiec był centralnym, najważniejszym... nie, jedynym istotnym fragmentem obrazu. Wydawało mu się, jakby w chłopcu zbiegały się wszystkie linie świata i cała perspektywa. Bepo czuł się przyciągnięty i nie mógł - nie chciał - się uwolnić. Zapomniał zupełnie o swoich planach i o swojej sytuacji. Zapomniał o tym, że jest zmęczony i głodny. Zapomniał nawet o tym, jak chłopiec go przed chwilą potraktował. Wpatrywał się w jego puste oblicze, usiłując odgadnąć, co się za nim dzieje, próbując zrozumieć, co się stało, i analizując jego stan emocjonalny, choć zupełnie nie miał w tym doświadczenia.   
  
Chłopiec musiał wycierpieć bardzo wiele. Oceniając po jego wyglądzie, został pobity. Oceniając po jego zachowaniu, został zraniony na duszy. Oceniając po ostatniej nocy, był chory. Jego postać budziła w Bepo współczucie - ale nie tylko. Nawet jeśli wydawał się bardzo młody - zbyt młody na takie doświadczenia - to było w nim coś takiego, że Bepo kulił się wewnętrznie. Pewnie, już samo to, że przeżył, czyniło z niego kogoś... niezwykłego. Tak, to było właśnie to określenie: chłopiec był kimś niezwykłym - człowiekiem, jakiego Bepo nigdy dotąd nie spotkał. Roztaczał wokół siebie aurę, która wzbudzała strach, szacunek i fascynację. Mimo wszystkich oczywistych okropieństw, przez które przeszedł - widoczne były w wynędzniałej twarzy i cieniach pod oczami, sińcach i opuchliźnie, zaschniętej krwi i białych plamach na skórze - miał w sobie godność i siłę. Bepo nie mógł odpędzić wrażenia, że ktoś inny na jego miejscu już by się poddał, już by zrezygnował z walki, może nawet zupełnie zniknął, upodlony przez cierpienie, złamany bezpowrotnie, zabity za życia. On jednak przetrwał wszystkie fizyczne obrażenia, wyszedł z wysokiej gorączki i najwyraźniej robił, co mógł, by poradzić sobie także z tym największym ciężarem, jakim były krzywdy wymierzone w jego serce - tak bowiem intuicja Bepo kazała mu rozumieć jego zachowanie w tej chwili. Chłopiec nie siedział w otępieniu, czekając na koniec, tylko za barierą tej twarzy bez wyrazu i tych pustych oczu toczył kolejną walkę: o zachowanie zmysłów, o odzyskanie kontroli, o znalezienie motywacji, o ułożenie sobie świata na nowo.   
  
W Bepo serce się krajało na myśl, że chłopiec jest w tej walce osamotniony... i tylko z własnego wyboru. Bepo nie mógł zrobić nic, by mu pomóc, nawet gdyby miał odwagę - mógł jedynie siedzieć w pobliżu i wspierać go duchowo.   
  
Zastanawiał się, jakim człowiekiem będzie ten chłopiec, kiedy już wynurzy się jako zwycięzca własnej bitwy. Kiedy już pokona swoje demony, narzuci kontrolę swoim uczuciom i pragnieniom, wypracuje determinację do dalszej egzystencji. Czy będzie kimś lepszym czy gorszym, bardziej współczującym czy okrutnym, silniejszym czy słabszym? Bepo nie miał pojęcia... ale wiedział, że chciałby się o tym przekonać. Ta myśl zupełnie go zaskoczyła, jednak kiedy ją rozważył, zrozumiał, że naprawdę chciałby z tym chłopcem iść i zobaczyć to na własne oczy.   
  
Tylko, naszła go zaraz niechętna refleksja, co on mógłby zrobić? Pomijając już fakt, że przecież miał inne zadanie - czy to niezwykłe stworzenie chciałoby go w ogóle ze sobą zabrać? Chłopiec nie wydawał się kimś, kto potrzebuje innych ludzi. Mimo ran i obrażeń, i doświadczeń, które niemal wdeptały go w ziemię, z każdą chwilą nabierał sił i emitował przekaz: "Poradzę sobie sam", jakby przekuwał samotność na potęgę. Oczami duszy Bepo widział go już, jak wstaje z tego kamienia, wsiada do łodzi i odpływa z tej wyspy bez jednego słowa i nie oglądając się za siebie, by podążyć drogą, na którą się zdecydował i z której nic go nie zawróci. Był jak dziecię lodu, które otoczyło się szczelnie grubą pokrywą i postanowiło już nigdy nikogo do siebie nie dopuszczać.   
  
"Cora-san odszedł" - znienacka przypomniały się Bepo jego słowa i nagle był zupełnie pewien, że właśnie to było powodem wszystkiego. Kim był Cora-san? - zapytał się po raz setny, jednak wtedy uderzyła go nagłym chłodem świadomość... okrutna pewność, że nigdy nie spotka tej osoby. Fala współczucia niemal nim wstrząsnęła - wraz ze złością na samego siebie. Czemu tego nie zrozumiał? Dlaczego wcześniej nie pomyślał, że strata, której doznał chłopiec, była bezpowrotna? Dlaczego nie przyszło mu do głowy, że kiedy chłopiec mówił te słowa, oznaczały one odejście na wieki? Może dlatego, że sam nigdy nie doświadczył takiej krzywdy - ale było to marne pocieszenie i jeszcze marniejsza wymówka. Czyżby ten chłopiec na własne oczy oglądał śmierć bliskiego mu człowieka, i to zupełnie niedawno? Bepo wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie mieć odwagi, by o to zapytać.   
  
Teraz jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej chciał podejść do chłopca, by przekazać mu, że nie jest sam, zaoferować mu wsparcie i obecność... jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie wypełnić samotności, bo to nie jego chłopiec potrzebował i pragnął. Jedyne, co Bepo mógł mu dać, to jakąś zewnętrzną namiastkę bezpieczeństwa, jakieś ramy, na których ta nieszczęsna istota mogła na nowo zbudować sobie rzeczywistość - a i to tylko wtedy, gdyby chłopiec zechciał je przyjąć.   
  
Jego rozmyślania przerwał kolejny skurcz żołądka, natrętnie przypominając o posiłkach, które mógłby zjeść w ciągu ostatniej doby. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopiec nie jest głodny. Nawet jeśli nie miał apetytu, to jego organizm musiał rozpaczliwie potrzebować energii, by wrócić do zdrowia. Czy Bepo odważy się zaproponować mu na śniadanie pieczoną rybę, jeśli uda mu się rozniecić ogień...? O sam połów się nie martwił - raz po raz nurkujące w zatoce mewy dowodziły, że ryb w okolicznych wodach nie brakuje...   
  
Opracowanie planu, na którym się skupił, przerwały odgłosy świadczące o tym, że zbliżali się do nich jacyś ludzie. Rozejrzał się wokół. Mgła się już zupełnie rozwiała, ale w okolicy i tak zalegał cień. Poranek był pochmurny i bezwietrzny. Śnieg sypał się z nieba w powolnym tempie, opadając niby całun na ziemię. Pokrył już ślady po ognisku, pogrzebał pod sobą miejsce, w którym Bepo przesiedział całą noc, zbierał się grubą, białą warstwą na czapce chłopca oraz jego pelerynie, jakby chciał wymazać z tego świata każde wspomnienie czerni.   
  
Od strony miasta nadchodziły dwie postacie, w których Bepo domyślił się Shachiego i Penguina. Wczoraj nie zdążył się im porządnie przyjrzeć, gdyż już się ściemniało, a poza tym miał inne rzeczy na głowie, przede wszystkim ucieczkę i obronę. Ognisko też nie dawało wystarczająco światła do dokładnej obserwacji. Teraz, za dnia, widział ich wyraźnie - dwóch lokalnych łobuzów, którzy wieczorem byli jego wrogami, a w nocy... cóż, może nie przyjaciółmi, ale przynajmniej już nie otwarcie przeciwnikami. Uświadomił sobie z zaskoczeniem, że ich widok wywołał w nim coś na kształt radości - zupełnie jakby spotkał dobrych znajomych.   
  
Zbliżali się niespiesznym tempem. Shachi był wyższy i chudszy, ubrany w kurtkę, której kołnierz postawił wysoko dla ochrony przed zimnem. Ramiona miał zgarbione, ręce wcisnął w kieszenie. Najbardziej zdumiewające były jego płomiennie czerwone włosy, wystające niesfornie spod czapki - mrok nocy zupełnie ukrył ich kolor, który teraz, w biało-szarej scenerii, dawał najlepsze świadectwo życia. Penguin był odrobinę niższy i jakby bardziej okrągły, choć równie dobrze mogło się tak tylko wydawać za sprawą jego czarnego płaszczyka, który sięgał prawie jego kolan. Na nogach miał buty z wysokimi cholewkami, na głowie czapkę z pomponem, zaś wokół szyi, tak jak wczoraj, owinięty ten okropny szalik z lisa. Brnęli obaj przez śnieg - jeden stawiając nogi szeroko i gibając się na nich niczym przerośnięty pająk, drugi kopiąc w białym puchu i wyrzucając go przy każdym kroku w powietrze ostrymi czubkami butów, które Bepo mógł wczoraj poznać na własnej skórze, i to zupełnie dosłownie.   
  
Dopiero teraz zastanowił się, co ta dwójka mogła tutaj robić. Nie spodziewał się ich już spotkać... Po wydarzeniach nocy nie wierzył już w ich złe intencje - nie po tym, jak z każdym z nich osobno odbył rozmowy, które jasno mu uświadomiły, że za tymi groźnymi minami i burkliwymi głosami kryli się normalni ludzie, tak młodzi jak on sam, który dopiero robił pierwsze kroki na drodze do dorosłości. Jeśli przyszli po to, by upewnić się, że wszystko było z Bepo i chłopcem w porządku, to w ogóle przemawiało na ich korzyść - w dodatku do wszystkiego, co już dotąd zrobili.   
  
Dwójka zatrzymała się jakieś cztery metry od nich. Penguin uśmiechnął się paskudnie, zaś Shachi sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej poirytowanego niż zwykle - innymi słowy starali się wyglądać na tak wyluzowanych jak zawsze, jednak Bepo nie uszły spojrzenia, które dwójka co i rusz posyłała opatulonej w czarną pelerynę postaci: niechętne, wyzywające, ale przede wszystkim niepewne. Było oczywiste, że pojawili się tu w pierwszej kolejności dla chłopca, nie na pogawędkę z Bepo, co, musiał przyznać, trochę go rozczarowało.   
  
Chłopiec jednak nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi - siedział dalej na swoim kamieniu, wpatrzony w jeden punkt, od czasu do czasu mrugając. Minęła chwila, potem druga. Shachi ściągnął brwi jeszcze bardziej, zaś Penguin przestał się szczerzyć. Rudzielec chrząknął znacząco, jednak także to nie wyrwało chłopca z jego zadumy - o ile nie ignorował swoich "gości" w sposób zupełnie świadomy. Penguin zerknął na kolegę, wyraźnie skonsternowany, zaś Shachi zgrzytnął zębami i było oczywiste, że zaraz straci cierpliwość, która zresztą - jak się wydawało - nie była jedną z jego mocnych punktów.   
  
Bepo zaniepokoił się, że lokalne łobuzy przyszły może dokończyć dzieła z poprzedniego wieczoru. Tylko dlaczego w takim razie w nocy obaj wykazali się - nie można tego było inaczej nazwać - chęcią pomocy? Czyżby jakieś resztkowe poczucie honoru kazało im najpierw postawić chłopca na nogi, zanim wezmą na nim rewanż za wczoraj...? Ale przecież przy pierwszym razie zupełnie nie przeszkadzało im to, że chłopiec był nieprzytomny - nie mieli żadnych skrupułów, by go zaatakować... Rzecz jasna, gdyby przyszło co do czego, Bepo ponownie spuściłby im lanie - jednak miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, gdyż czuł się wobec Shachiego i Penguina zobowiązany i wolałby, żeby pozostali... no, w przyjacielskich stosunkach.   
  
Bepo, coraz bardziej zaalarmowany, zachodził w głowę, co też mogło kierować tą dwójką, jednak rzeczywistość przeszła jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Kiedy zdenerwowanie Shachiego przekroczyło wreszcie wszystkie dopuszczalne poziomy, rudzielec kopnął śnieg i wskazał na chłopca dłonią z oskarżycielsko wyciągniętym palcem.   
  
\- Ej, ty...! Co to za kultura? - wypalił. - Ludzie przyszli z tobą pogadać, kurna, to weź się może zainteresuj, koleś, co? Mógłbyś byś trochę grzeczniejszy na nie swojej wyspie, co nie? Hę?!   
  
\- Shachi, hej... - mruknął Penguin, jakby chciał złagodzić jego złość.   
  
Wybuch Shachiego sprawił chociaż tyle, że chłopiec powoli uniósł głowę i skoncentrował wzrok na dwójce przybyszów. Wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się ani trochę - wciąż była zamknięta, pusta, pozbawiona emocji - a jednak oba łobuzy jakby się cofnęły pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem szarych oczu.   
  
\- Znaczy się... chyba należy się nam jakiś szacunek jako tubylcom, nie? - rzucił Shachi, wyraźnie nie chcąc wyjść na chojraka, choć jego respekt wobec chłopca był oczywisty.   
  
\- Kultura? Szacunek? - spytał chłopiec z ironią, a Bepo zaskoczyło, jak dźwięczny był jego głos, gdy nie pobrzmiewały w nim rozdzierające emocje. - Nie sądziłem, że uliczni chuligani znają takie słowa. Chyba że nauczyliście się od wczoraj, kiedy spuściłem wam zasłużone lanie...?   
  
Shachi poczerwieniał i zacisnął ręce w pięści, a chłopiec mówił dalej:   
  
\- O czym niby miałbym rozmawiać z takimi miernotami? Przeszkadzacie mi, idźcie sobie, zanim się zirytuję - po czym machnął ręką w wybitnie lekceważący sposób.   
  
To nie wyglądało za dobrze, pomyślał Bepo z obawą, zastanawiając się, co zrobić, by zapobiec konfliktowi... choć jednocześnie nie mógł powściągnąć jakiegoś uczucia zachwytu, które wezbrało w nim na widok tej drobnej postaci, która bez żadnego wysiłku przejęła kontrolę nad sytuacją.   
  
\- Noż co za gnojek...! - Shachi wyrwał się do przodu, ale Penguin złapał go w porę i powstrzymał.   
  
\- Czemu od razu tak niegrzecznie? - powiedział pokojowo. - Nie przyszliśmy tutaj robić kłopoty - oświadczył z naciskiem, wyraźnie chcąc i przekonać chłopca, i przypomnieć koledze.   
  
\- Czyli co? Przynieśliście coś do jedzenia? Śniadanie sobie urządzimy we czwórkę? - rzucił chłopiec z jeszcze większym sarkazmem niż przed chwilą, ale Bepo i tak cieszyło, że w tej wypowiedzi uwzględnił także jego.   
  
\- No właściwie... - mruknął Penguin, puszczając Shachiego, który patrzył spode łba na chłopca, ale przynajmniej przestał się rzucać.   
  
Ku najszczerszemu zdumieniu Bepo w następnej chwili Penguin wyciągnął spod płaszcza średniej wielkości zawiniątko, pachnące przyjemnie świeżym pieczywem i smażoną rybą. Przez moment wahał się, przenosząc wzrok pomiędzy chłopcem a minkiem, aż wreszcie podszedł do Bepo i wcisnął pakunek w jego łapy. Bepo mrugnął.   
  
\- No, yyy, pomyśleliśmy, że na pewno jesteście głodni - powiedział Penguin, wracając na swoje miejsce koło Shachiego. - Nami się nie przejmujcie, my już jedliśmy. Proszę... proszę, smacznego - zachęcał.   
  
Z żołądkiem skręcającym się z głodu w supeł Bepo odwinął chustkę. W środku znajdował się niewielki bochenek chleba i dwie kulki ryżowe, najwyraźniej z rybą. Spojrzał niepewnie na chłopca, który nie spuszczał z dwóch łobuzów wzroku - wydawało mu się jednak, że w szarych oczach coś zamigotało, jakby jakaś niepewność. Z pewnością nie mógł być mniej zaskoczony niż Bepo, choć daleko mu było do wzruszenia, które odczuł mink.   
  
\- Um, dziękujemy... dziękuję - mruknął Bepo i znów na dłuższą chwilę zapadło milczenie.   
  
Atmosfera stała się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna. Chłopiec i Shachi nie spuszczali oczu z siebie nawzajem, Penguin przesuwał niepewnym wzrokiem między chłopcem a Bepo, zaś Bepo gorączkowo zastanawiał się, jak wyjść z tego impasu. Jedzenie pachniało rozkosznie, mewy krzyczały przy brzegu. Wreszcie Bepo podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, podszedł do chłopca i podsunął mu zawartość chusty przed nos.   
  
\- Powinieneś coś zjeść... Znaczy się, um, musisz nabrać sił. Chory organizm potrzebuje pożywienia, więc...   
  
\- Wiem przecież - burknął chłopiec, zerkając na niego z irytacją, zaraz jednak ponownie przeszył wzrokiem rudego tubylca. - Ale nie jestem na tyle głodny, by przyjmować jedzenie od nieznajomych... W dodatku od takich drani.   
  
Bepo pomyślał, że ma rację - po wydarzeniach wieczoru taka zmiana postawy musiała budzić zrozumiałe wątpliwości. Pobity chłopiec, który spotyka dwóch opryszków, raczej nie będzie ufał im bez zastrzeżeń tylko dlatego, że podzielili się jedzeniem. Nawet ufny z natury i czasem wręcz naiwny Bepo uważał, że podejrzliwość w takiej sytuacji jest zupełnie zrozumiała. Coś jednak kazało mu powiedzieć:   
  
\- Przecież sam ich pop... znaczy się, zapytałeś o jedzenie. Bądź konsekwentny. - A potem dodał jeszcze: - Poza tym zaręczam ci, że Penguin i Shachi nie mają złych zamiarów.   
  
Chłopiec obrzucił go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, a potem znów skierował wzrok na tubylców.   
  
\- Może i jesteśmy draniami, ale przynajmniej uczciwymi draniami - oświadczył Shachi, po czym założył ręce na piersi.   
  
\- Oj, Shachi, chyba żeś trochę przesadził... - wymamrotał Penguin, zaraz jednak dodał głośniej: - Ale jedzenie nie jest zatrute, tak jak mówi misie... Bepo. Kupiliśmy na rynku, zaledwie przed chwilą - zapewnił.   
  
\- Uczciwi dranie... - mruknął chłopiec pod nosem z wyraźną drwiną. - Naprawdę kupiliście? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.   
  
Wyciągnął jednak spod peleryny rękę i sięgnął po ryżową kulkę. Wydawało się Bepo, że chleb obrzucił spojrzeniem bardziej niż nienawistnym, a potem zupełnie zignorował. Nie miało to znaczenia - wybrał sobie jedzenie i Bepo się z tego cieszył. On sam złapał za bochenek chleba i wsadził sobie do ust, żeby pokazać chłopcu, że nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, o czym był przecież zupełnie przekonany. Smak pieczywa wydał mu się wręcz niebiański... choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie zjadłby ze smakiem absolutnie wszystko...   
  
Chłopiec odgryzł kawałek ryżowej kulki, potem drugi, a potem zjadł do końca i sięgnął po drugą. Wciąż nie spuszczał oczu z dwójki łobuzów, jednak wydawało się Bepo, że przypatrywał się im raczej z oceną niż z agresją.   
  
\- Cieszymy się, że się... yyy... lepiej czujesz - mówił tymczasem Penguin. - To bardzo, bardzo dobrze. W taką pogodę trzeba uważać na zdrowie, oj trzeba... Zwłaszcza jak się nie jest stąd, hehe... No i chcieliśmy przeprosić za wczoraj - to mówiąc, popatrzył na Bepo, jakby prosząc o wsparcie. - Mieliśmy trochę zły dzień, więc zareagowaliśmy troszkę, troszkę zbyt nerwowo. Ale przecież to nic takiego, prawda? Właściwie to była tylko taka zabawa, nie? - Jego spojrzenia skierowane do minka były coraz bardziej błagalne. - Misie... Bepo przecież jest silny i...   
  
Chłopiec obrzucił go spojrzeniem, które wyraźnie mówiło, co sądzi o takich "zabawach", zlizując jednocześnie ostatnie ziarnka ryżu z palców. Bepo, zajęty swoim chlebem, uznał z zadowoleniem, że jedzenie musiało mu smakować przynajmniej tak dobrze jak jemu samemu. Miał nadzieję, że przyjęcie posiłku oznaczało, że chłopiec jest gotów na pokojowe załatwienie sprawy. Penguin tymczasem musiał wyczerpać swoje zapasy elokwencji, gdyż cofnął się o pół kroku i złapał Shachiego za łokieć, jakby upraszając go o udział w tej rozmowie.   
  
\- Czego chcecie? - zapytał chłopiec wprost, schowawszy ręce z powrotem pod pelerynę.   
  
Shachi zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zrobił krok w przód, co z pewnością było wyrazem odwagi.   
  
\- Chcemy, żebyś nas stąd zabrał - powiedział twardym głosem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.   
  
Bepo prawie upuścił swój chleb, tak go zaskoczyła ta odpowiedź. Chłopiec natomiast nie zareagował w żaden sposób, odwzajemniał jedynie zdeterminowane spojrzenie Shachiego. Czyżby spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy? - przemknęło przez głowę Bepo, który zupełnie zapomniał o jedzeniu.   
  
\- Czemu sami nie odpłyniecie? - zapytał chłopiec po chwili. - Nie jesteście dziećmi, dacie sobie radę.   
  
Penguin spojrzał na Shachiego z wahaniem, ten jednak nie spuszczał wzroku z chłopca.   
  
\- Chcemy do ciebie dołączyć - oświadczył, zaciskając pięści. - Zrób nas swoimi podwładnymi. Przemyśleliśmy to dobrze.   
  
Bepo wpatrywał się w rudzielca, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu, jednocześnie modląc się w duchu, by chłopiec nie skomentował w swoim stylu słowa "przemyśleliśmy". Nie wydawał się mieć o lokalnych łobuzach dobrego zdania... Ale nie wiedział tego co Bepo: że przy bliższym poznaniu zyskują.   
  
\- A na co mi takie słabeusze? - rzucił chłopiec, nawet nie tyle z pogardą, co po prostu stwierdzając fakt.   
  
Shachi zaczerwienił się   
  
\- Może nie jesteśmy tak silni jak ty, ale to nie znaczy, że do niczego się nie nadajemy - odparł, wyraźnie siląc się na spokój, co samo w sobie zasługiwało na uznanie. - Kiedy trzeba, potrafimy się przyłożyć. Będziemy ćwiczyć, rozwiniemy umiejętności, wzmocnimy się. Damy z siebie wszystko, naprawdę - zagwarantował, a Penguin poparł go entuzjastycznym pomrukiem. - Ty też pewnie nie byłeś taki silny od samego początku, co? - spytał wyzywająco.   
  
Bepo zamarł... choć musiał przyznać, że Shachi prawdopodobnie miał rację. Chyba że chłopiec rzeczywiście był potworem, który już urodził się taki potężny... w to jednak, po ostatniej nocy, ciężko mu było uwierzyć.   
  
Chłopiec tymczasem wpatrywał się w Shachiego bez słowa, potem przeniósł spojrzenie na Penguina, zanim znów wrócił do rudzielca. Ku uldze Bepo nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby chciał przyłożyć chłopakom za impertynencję.   
  
\- Masz nie tylko paskudną gębę, ale i język - mruknął. - Prawda, jeszcze niedawno byłem gówniarzem, który nie miał pojęcia o walce - przyznał, choć Bepo trudno było to sobie wyobrazić. - A wy wyglądacie na takich, którzy od początku musieli bić się z całym światem...   
  
Shachi i Penguin popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie, a potem znów wbili w chłopca wzrok.   
  
\- Więc... - zaczął niepewnie Penguin, ale chłopiec nie pozwolił mu skończyć.   
  
\- Nic o mnie nie wiecie - zauważył kategorycznie. - Kim jestem, skąd pochodzę, co robię... I ot tak chcecie się do mnie przyłączyć?   
  
Bepo pomyślał, że ten ton nie daje chłopakom wielkich nadziei... ale z drugiej strony nie usłyszeli jeszcze odpowiedzi odmownej. Chłopiec wyglądał na kogoś, kto zawsze mówi to, co myśli. Skoro do tej pory nie powiedział wprost, że nie zamierza sobie nimi głowę zawracać... to może jeszcze mieli jakieś szanse...?   
  
\- Nooo... Nie wiemy - zgodził się Penguin z zakłopotaniem. - Więc może, yyy... coś nam o sobie opowiesz? - zaproponował i zachichotał, jakby sam zdał sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiało to raczej głupio w tej sytuacji.   
  
\- Jesteś silny - stwierdził Shachi, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca. - To wystarczy. Ale nawet jeśli jesteś silny, na pewno masz jakieś cele... jakieś pragnienia, których nie będziesz w stanie zrealizować w pojedynkę. A my, nawet jeśli jesteśmy... słabi - przyznał z wyraźną niechęcią, ale też zasługującą na podziw szczerością - teraz, to kiedyś z pewnością będziemy ci się mogli przydać. Tylko zabierz nas stąd.   
  
Chłopiec nic nie powiedział. Siedział na kamieniu otulony czarną peleryną, z twarzą pozbawioną emocji i patrząc przenikliwym wzrokiem. Fale rozbijały się na brzegu z cichym pluskaniem, mewy kłóciły się o pokarm, z przepływającego nieopodal kutra rybackiego dobiegało nawoływanie załogi. Śnieg jakiś czas temu przestał padać, ale - oceniając po szarych chmurach zalegających nad ich głowami - była to prawdopodobnie tylko krótka przerwa. Bepo w ciszy dojadał chleb, przyglądając się milczącej konfrontacji trzech chłopaków. Prośba Shachiego i Penguina zupełnie go zaskoczyła... ale kiedy teraz wracał myślą do nocnych rozmów, nie wydawała się wzięta zupełnie znikąd. Shachi mówił przecież, że nie jest zadowolony ze swojego życia tutaj, a Penguin wprost oświadczył, że chciałby wyruszyć na morze, choćby na Grand Line. Może nie było takie głupie, że zwrócili się o pomoc do człowieka, którego siły mogli być pewni, skoro sami nie mieli dość odwagi, by realizować swoje pragnienia...?   
  
\- Zabierz nas - próbował przekonać chłopca Penguin. - Nawet jeśli się tutaj urodziliśmy, to... to nie jest miejsce, w którym czeka nas coś dobrego. Chcemy zobaczyć świat, zrobić coś... coś sensownego, a nie gnieść się na tej wysepce bez żadnych perspektyw... i patrzeć, jak zmienia się w drugą Minion. Proszę, zabierz nas ze Swallow...   
  
Chłopiec drgnął, jego twarz - dopiero co pusta - nagle ściągnęła się zdumieniem, jakby coś sobie uświadomił. Spojrzał przez ramię za siebie, na morze, a Bepo podążył za jego wzrokiem. Kilkanaście mil dalej rysował się kształt wyspy, prawie że niewidoczny przy tej pogodzie.   
  
\- Minion... Swallow... - szepnął chłopiec, a potem odwrócił się z powrotem i wbił wzrok w coś za ich plecami. Wstał z kamienia i zrobił krok w ich stronę. - To jest następne miasto, prawda? - spytał.   
  
Shachi i Penguin popatrzyli po sobie, a potem znów na niego.   
  
\- Że co? - spytał Shachi.   
  
\- Następne miasto - powtórzył chłopiec z niecierpliwością i złością. - Najbliższe miasto z Minion.   
  
\- No... niby tak...? - mruknął Penguin i spojrzał pytająco na Shachiego, który wzruszył ramionami.   
  
Chłopiec zamilkł, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, na twarzy pojawił się wyraz zupełnego oszołomienia. Bepo pomyślał, że wygląda jak w jakimś transie... albo jakby przypomniał sobie coś, co zupełnie wytrąciło go z chwili obecnej. Shachi i Penguin przyglądali mu się z mocno powątpiewającymi minami, jakby nie mogli się zdecydować, czy już uważają go za szaleńca czy jeszcze nie. Na ich korzyść przemawiało to, że wciąż tu byli, zamiast wziąć nogi za pas i oddalić się w bezpieczniejsze miejsce.   
  
\- Obiecał mi, że się tutaj spotkamy... - powiedział chłopiec cicho, nie patrząc na żadnego z nich, a jakby _przez_ nich. Uniósł ręce, jakby w geście prośby. - Może go widzieliście... Czy był... Czy pojawił się tutaj... - pytał gorączkowo, z naciskiem, choć zupełnie nie można go było zrozumieć.   
  
A potem nagle urwał, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie jest. Spojrzał po sobie i zacisnął palce na pelerynie z czarnych piór, a w jego oczach odbiła się najgłębsza rozpacz. Uniósł ręce do twarzy i odwrócił się gwałtownie.   
  
Bepo wstał i zrobił krok w jego stronę, a potem zatrzymał się. Co mógł tak naprawdę zrobić? Chłopca wciąż dręczyły koszmary po tym, co przeszedł - nie tylko we śnie, ale także na jawie. Jakie było na to lekarstwo? Pewnie tylko czas mógł tutaj pomóc... nawet jeśli Bepo chciał go dotknąć, objąć, dodać mu otuchy swoją obecnością. W nocy to działało... Westchnął. Za dnia miałoby prawdopodobnie zupełnie odwrotny skutek. Jedyna osoba, która mogła tutaj pomóc, według tego, co mówił Bepo jego instynkt, odeszła z tego świata na zawsze. Ta myśl sprawiała przykrość, nawet jeśli Bepo nie znał i miał nigdy nie poznać człowieka, który wypełnił cały świat tego chłopca. Uderzyła go kolejna świadomość: że to stworzenie, o którym do tej pory myślał głównie w kategoriach niezwykłości, było stuprocentową istotą ludzką, która potrafiła czuć wszystko to co inni. Nie przyniosło to rozczarowania, przeciwnie - napełniło Bepo jeszcze większą sympatią i pragnieniem pomocy, wsparcia.   
  
Shachi wpatrywał się w odwróconego chłopca ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zanim razem z Penguinem spojrzeli pytająco na Bepo. "Musiał przeżyć straszne rzeczy, które nim wstrząsnęły i zraniły. Potrzeba czasu, by odzyskał równowagę" - chciał powiedzieć, bo czuł potrzebę wytłumaczyć, sprawić, by zrozumieli... ale wtedy właśnie chłopiec z powrotem się do nich odwrócił. Na jego twarzy nie było łez, których Bepo się spodziewał i obawiał... nie było żadnych emocji poza chłodną determinacją. I nawet jeśli jego wzrok znów był złamany, jak wcześniej tego ranka, to Bepo wiedział, że chłopiec jest z nimi tu i teraz... i nie ma już zamiaru pogrążać się w rozpaczy... przynajmniej nie otwarcie. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zamknął jakiś rozdział i z całej siły przytrzymywał strony książki, by już się do nich nie cofać.   
  
\- Nazywam się Trafalgar... - zawahał się na chwilę. - Trafalgar Law.   
  
\- Shachi - rzucił Shachi.   
  
\- Penguin, miło mi - odezwał się Penguin.   
  
Chłopiec... _Trafalgar Law_ kiwnął głową, a potem usiadł z powrotem na kamieniu.   
  
\- Naprawdę chcecie do mnie dołączyć? - spytał beznamiętnie.   
  
\- Chcemy - odparł Shachi, podchodząc dwa kroki bliżej. Penguin oczywiście podążył za nim.   
  
\- Ile macie lat? Czemu chcecie opuścić tę wyspę? - padły następne pytania.   
  
Shachi i Penguin znów popatrzyli po sobie.   
  
\- Ja mam, yyy... piętnaście - powiedział Penguin. - I... I zawsze chciałem zobaczyć świat. Wszystkie te cuda, o których mówią i piszą. Tylko że jestem za głupi, nic nie umiem... Ale chciałbym się nauczyć! - zawołał z zapałem.   
  
\- Penguin ma dobre pomysły, myśli o ciekawych rozwiązaniach technicznych - odezwał się Bepo i sam się zdziwił własnymi słowami. - Zna się trochę na leczeniu, jego mama jest pielęgniarką...   
  
Law popatrzył najpierw na Bepo, a potem znów skupił spojrzenie na Penguinie.   
  
\- Masz rodzinę? - spytał i tym razem jego głos nie był tak twardy.   
  
\- Mam matkę i, tego... pięcioro rodzeństwa. Czwórka to takie maluchy jeszcze, siostra i babka się nimi zajmują. Ojciec odszedł kilka lat temu. Matka pracuje, stara się wiązać koniec z końcem... ale pieniędzy to za dużo nie mamy... właściwie to prawie wcale... - powiedział ciszej. - Mnie ze szkoły wyrzucili, bo głąb jestem, nie mogłem się skupić na lekcjach... I nikt mnie do pracy nie wziął. Więc tak sobie myślę, że im wszystkim będzie, no, lepiej, jak nie będą się musieli mną przejmować. Jedna gęba mniej do wyżywienia, hehe... - Zamilkł i wbił wzrok we własne buty.   
  
Law przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim przesunął spojrzenie na Shachiego.   
  
\- Ja mam czternaście lat. Nie mam rodziny - oświadczył gniewnie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.   
  
\- Jego rodzice zmarli, jak mieliśmy tutaj zarazę, będzie już ze trzy lata - wtrącił Penguin, zerkając na niego niepewnie, ale Shachi tylko zacisnął mocniej usta i nic nie powiedział. - Pomagali w szpitalu... przy chorych, ale w końcu sami się zarazili. Przygarnęła go ciotka, ale... No, niezbyt im się układało i... - Pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Nie mam rodziny - powtórzył stanowczo Shachi, wpatrzony w jakiś punkt. - Oni nie są moją rodziną, nic mnie tu nie trzyma.   
  
\- No, a do szkoły też przestał chodzić, choć trochę szkoda, bo... no, jest znacznie mądrzejszy niż ja - dodał Penguin, ale Shachi trzepnął go w głowę, jakby uznał, że dość już tego gadulstwa.   
  
\- To co, zabierzesz nas? Zrobimy wszystko, czego będziesz od nas chciał - powiedział, a Bepo pomyślał, że nie spodziewał się po nim tak poważnej deklaracji. Wtedy jednak Shachi dodał: - Ka... kapitanie - choć niezupełnie był w stanie popatrzeć Lawowi w oczy.   
  
\- Kapitanie - powtórzył za nim Penguin, podchodząc krok bliżej.   
  
Ich pragnienie, by opuścić tę wyspę, by dołączyć do Trafalgara Lawa, było ewidentne i zupełnie szczere. Patrząc na nich i słuchając ich słów, Bepo nie miał wątpliwości, że dwa łobuzy ze Swallow naprawdę widziały w Lawie kogoś, kto mógł im pomóc zrealizować marzenia. Bepo poznał ich na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie było w nich fałszu, i dzięki odrobinie wyobraźni mógł uwierzyć, że przy odpowiednim traktowaniu staną się ludźmi, na których można liczyć.   
  
\- Shachi i Penguin bardzo pomogli ostatniej nocy - odezwał się ponownie, czując się w obowiązku o tym wspomnieć. - To dzięki nim miałeś ciepło, bo rozpalili ogień. Przynieśli też koce i aspirynę. Bez ich pomocy... być może dalej byłbyś tak chory.   
  
Law popatrzył na niego z ukosa, a Bepo przypomniał sobie, że wcześniej chłopiec nie wydawał się uszczęśliwiony tym, że się nim zajęto i przywrócono do zdrowia. Oj, więc może to, co powiedział, wcale nie pomoże, a wręcz zaszkodzi chłopakom... Chciał ich przedstawić w dobrym świetle, a mogło się okazać, że przyniesie to odwrotny skutek, bo teraz Law uzna Shachiego i Penguina za "współwinnych"... Jego uszy opadły i postanowił w duchu, że już więcej nie będzie gadał nieproszony.   
  
Law jednak w żaden sposób nie skomentował jego słów, tylko wrócił spojrzeniem do dwójki tubylców.   
  
\- Zapomnieliście o jednej istotnej rzeczy - powiedział, na co Shachi znów się najeżył.   
  
\- Niby jakiej?   
  
\- Nie zapytaliście mnie nawet, czy jestem piratem.   
  
Penguin wykrzywił się i pacnął po głowie. Mina Shachiego wskazywała, że rzeczywiście o tym zapomniał... szybko jednak pozbierał się z tego zaskoczenia.   
  
\- A kim miałbyś być, jak jesteś taki silny? - spytał. - Na żołnierza marynarki to mi nie wyglądasz.   
  
Bepo ujrzał, że przez twarz chłopca przeleciał cień wstrętu... podszyty jakimś smutkiem, zaraz jednak jego wzrok odzyskał wcześniejsze opanowanie. Przez chwilę siedział w ciszy, jakby zastanawiając się nad następnymi słowami. Czas mijał. Penguin zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę, Shachi wbił ręce w kieszenie, nie odrywając wzroku od chłopca, którego już obwołał swoim kapitanem.   
  
Trafalgar Law wreszcie podniósł wzrok - skupione spojrzenie szarych jak morze w pochmurny dzień oczu - i popatrzył na stojących przed nim chłopaków, promieniejąc niepodważalnym autorytetem, mimo że był z nich wszystkich najmniejszy i znajdował się w najgorszej kondycji.   
  
\- Byłem piratem i przestałem nim być - powiedział bez emocji. - Zamierzam stać się nim na nowo. Moim celem jest zniszczenie pewnego człowieka... pewnego pirata, wraz z jego całą załogą, jego całą organizacją. Wszystko, co odtąd zrobię, będzie podporządkowane temu jednemu, jedynemu celowi. Muszę stać się silniejszy, muszę zdobyć wiedzę, muszę odzyskać zdrowie... Realizacja tego zamierzenia zajmie przynajmniej dziesięć, a pewnie raczej kilkanaście lat, bo to nie jest ktoś, kogo da się ot tak pokonać. Będzie to wymagać ogromnej ilości przygotowań i ogarnięcia licznych szczegółów, stworzenia gruntownego planu działania i uwzględnienia wszystkich czynników, także niewiadomych, ale z całą pewnością zakończy się sukcesem. Jednak jak powiedzieliście, nie jest to cel, który zdołam osiągnąć w pojedynkę. Jeśli wciąż chcecie ze mną pójść... Jeśli zdecydujecie się do mnie dołączyć i nazywać mnie kapitanem, to moim warunkiem jest bezwzględne posłuszeństwo - oświadczył głosem chłodnym jak stal. - Nie jestem najprzyjemniejszym człowiekiem na świecie i nie zamierzam być wyrozumiały dla jakichkolwiek zaniedbań, nie będę też tolerował żadnej samowoli. Będziecie robić to, co wam zlecę, i nigdy, przenigdy nie będziecie podważać moich decyzji i moich rozkazów. I nie oczekujcie z mojej strony sympatii. Załoga piracka to nie jest kółko towarzyskie czy... czy rodzina - ostatnie słowo powiedział z pewnym trudem, jednak nie osłabiło to ani na trochę ogólnego wrażenia wypowiedzi, zwłaszcza że zaraz dodał twardo: - Jeśli uznam, że mi zawadzacie i stoicie na drodze do mojego celu, wówczas nie zawaham się was porzucić na pastwę losu.   
  
Bepo prawie się zatrząsł, słysząc te słowa, gdyż brzmiały niemalże okrutnie. Czy kapitan mógł oczekiwać oddania ze strony członków załogi, jeśli sam nie był wobec nich lojalny? Czy Trafalgar Law był kimś, kto w trudnej sytuacji odwróciłby się od swoich podwładnych, zamiast udzielić im pomocy, albo wręcz poświęcił ich dla własnych planów? Nie miał odwagi o to zapytać... ale postanowił wierzyć, że nie. Zbyt wielką sympatią obdarzył tego chłopca, zbyt wielką widział w nim głębie, by chcieć go posądzać o bezduszność. Chęć unikania więzi i stawiania barier nie oznaczała jeszcze lekceważenia innych i nieczułości na ich dolę. Przypomniał sobie, że przecież spotkał Lawa w sytuacji, gdy ten postanowił mu pomóc. Nie, Law z całą pewnością miał serce i nawet jeśli deklarował tutaj czysto zawodowe, nastawione na praktyczność relacje, nie można było stawiać znaku równości między tym a traktowaniem innych jako pionki. Zastanowił się jednak, czy Shachi i Penguin też zwrócili uwagę na ten jeden aspekt - czy może raczej wyznawali taką samą zasadę: że ludzie nie zostawali piratami, by szukać przyjaciół. W sumie miało to sens, pomyślał markotnie, dochodząc do wniosku, że załoga Zepo najwyraźniej była jedynie wyjątkiem.   
  
Law przyglądał się dwójce tubylców, czekając na ich odpowiedź. Nie wydawał się w żaden sposób zdenerwowany - no ale to on ustalał warunki, więc musiał być świadomy, że decyzja należy do innych. Shachi mrugnął ze dwa razy, sprawiał jednak wrażenie, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego po człowieku, którego sobie wybrał na kapitana, choć przemowa chłopca z całą pewnością zrobiła na nim wrażenie. Popatrzył na Penguina, a potem znów wrócił spojrzeniem do chłopca.   
  
\- Przemyśleliśmy to - powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze słowa. - Postanowiliśmy, że jeśli zgodzisz się nas zabrać, to rzecz jasna będziemy wobec ciebie lojalni. Będziesz mógł na nas... polegać.   
  
\- Jesteśmy uczciwymi draniami - dopowiedział Penguin. - Poza tym... jeśli dopiero za kilkanaście lat mamy dopaść tamtego typa, to chyba zdążymy się trochę... wzmocnić? - zapytał z nadzieją.   
  
Law popatrzył na niego.   
  
\- To wam mogę zagwarantować - mruknął. - Sam was będę szkolił - dodał spokojnym głosem, a Shachi i Penguin wymienili spojrzenia, w których widniał kiepsko skrywany entuzjazm.   
  
Bepo pomyślał, że jest świadkiem czegoś historycznego. Nie wiedział, skąd mu się wzięło to irracjonalne uczucie, jednak nie mógł go odegnać. Niby to nie było nic wielkiego - ot trójka młodych chłopaków postanawia zostać piratami i tworzy załogę - jednak coś w tym chłopcu... _w Trafalgarze Lawie_ , poprawił w myślach... i w jego słowach, i w jego determinacji sprawiało, że słuchającego przechodziły ciarki. Bepo był zafascynowany Lawem od pierwszej chwili, a teraz czuł się, jakby miał zaszczyt i jedyną, niepowtarzalną okazję oglądać początek jakiegoś przedsięwzięcia, które za kilkanaście lat wstrząśnie całym światem. Jakby tutaj, na Swallow, zaczęła się droga, która miała poprowadzić Lawa i tych, którzy za nim pójdą, ku... no, może nie chwale, bo koniec końców była mowa o piratach, ale ku jakiejś sławie i znaczeniu. Jakby jakaś machina została wprawiona w ruch i nie dało się jej już zatrzymać, choć na razie nikt jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. Postanowił zapamiętać ten moment i może kiedyś - daleko, daleko w przyszłości - kiedy znów spotka Trafalgara Lawa, przypomnieć mu się, wspomnieć to wydarzenie na zimowej wyspie na North Blue... i pogratulować sukcesu, bo w ten ani przez chwilę nie wątpił. Prawie że współczuł człowiekowi, który miał nieszczęście zrobić sobie w niezwykłym chłopcu wroga, choć ani przez chwilę nie wierzył, że nie było to zasłużone.   
  
Wtedy jednak Law odwrócił się do niego i przeszył spojrzeniem szarych oczu.   
  
\- A ty? - zapytał i świat jakby na chwilę zatrzymał się ze zgrzytem kół zębatych.   
  
Bepo mrugnął. Trafalgar Law wpatrywał się w niego, jakby poza nim nie istniało nic innego, i wyraźnie czekał na odpowiedź. Natłok myśli zalał jego umysł, równie gwałtowny jak fala emocji, która nagle nim zawładnęła, ściskając za serce. Och, ponad wszelką wątpliwość chciał iść z tym chłopcem, chciał zobaczyć, czego dokona, chciał przy nim zostać, być częścią jego zamierzeń, może nawet pomóc mu jakoś... i teraz Law sam dawał mu możliwość - on, którego Bepo miał za kogoś, kto nikogo nie potrzebuje...! To było jak urzeczywistnienie nieśmiałych marzeń, które powstały w nim tego ranka, gdy obserwował cichą, samotną walkę chłopca. Nad tym, że miał dołączyć do załogi wraz z _Shachim i Penguinem_ , nawet się nie zastanawiał - z dwójką łobuzów ze Swallow połączyła go już nić sympatii.   
  
Ale przecież pragnął też odszukać Zepo...! Z tego powodu wyruszył na morze, z tego powodu spędził ostatni rok na zupełnie obcych wodach. Czy ma z tego zrezygnować? Chociaż... nie szukał brata po to, by do niego dołączyć, prawda? Chciał go zobaczyć, porozmawiać, przekonać się, że wszystko z nim dobrze, utrzymać więź... Czy gdyby został z załogą Lawa, byłoby łatwiej odnaleźć Piratów Nox? Na pewno łatwiej niż w pojedynkę, uznał z miejsca. Tylko że wcale nie chciał zostać piratem... a raczej nie mógł z nimi podróżować tylko przez chwilę, zwłaszcza kiedy Law zastrzegł, że wymaga bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Chciał wrócić na Zō, po ostatnich wydarzeniach bardziej niż wcześniej pragnął zostać medykiem... A może, zastanawiał się gorączkowo, może mógłby... Uchwycił się czegoś, co powiedział Law.   
  
\- Czy twoja załoga będzie istnieć tylko do momentu pokonania tego pirata? - zapytał opanowanym głosem i sam się tym zdziwił, bo wszystko w nim trzęsło się na myśl o zmianie, na progu której właśnie stał. - Czy potem wszyscy rozejdą się i każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę? Mam swoje marzenie... coś, co chcę osiągnąć, choć może to zaczekać, nawet te kilkanaście lat.   
  
W oczach chłopca mignęło zdumienie, ale potem kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Kiedy już osiągniemy cel, wtedy każdy będzie mógł robić, co zechce - potwierdził.   
  
Bepo wziął głęboki oddech i na chwilę zatrzymał go w płucach, a potem wypuścił powoli. Myśli wciąż kłębiły się w jego głowie, ale już podjął decyzję i nie zamierzał jej porzucać. Postanowił, że nad całą resztą zastanowi się później.   
  
\- W takim razie pozwól mi się do ciebie przyłączyć... kapitanie - powiedział uroczyście i podszedł bliżej, czując, jak mimo entuzjazmu ogarnia go spokój.   
  
Penguin poklepał go po plecach, zaś Shachi popatrzył z ukosa.   
  
\- Medyk, co? - mruknął półgębkiem.   
  
\- Bepo zna się na medycynie - przytaknął Penguin.   
  
Trafalgar Law obrzucił go spojrzeniem, pod którym Bepo prawie że się zarumienił, a potem podniósł się z kamienia i stanął na śniegu. Bepo dopiero później miał się dowiedzieć, co kryło się za tym bacznym wzrokiem chłopca. Teraz jedynie radował się poczuciem wspólnoty, jakie połączyło go z chłopcem - i poczuciem ulgi, że dokonał jedynego słusznego wyboru. Więc jeszcze przed chwilą myślał, że mógłby odejść i liczyć na jakieś spotkanie kiedyś w przyszłości? W tym momencie wydawało mu się to skończoną głupotą... Żałowałby do końca życia.   
  
Zapadło milczenie, w którym wyraźniej niż wcześniej rozległ się tęskny krzyk mewy. Czterech młodych ludzi, którzy w dziwnych okolicznościach i zupełnie niespodziewanie zostali towarzyszami, patrzyło po sobie bez słów, z niepewnością, jakby nie wiedzieli, jak odnaleźć się w tej nowej sytuacji. Bepo w głowie wciąż brzmiały słowa Lawa o tym, że załoga piracka to nie jest kółko towarzyskie. To - i ogólna postawa chłopca - wykluczało jakiekolwiek świętowanie... Zanim jednak sytuacja ponownie stała się niezręczna, Penguin drgnął, jakby mu się coś przypomniało.   
  
\- No, to się dobrze składa, bo zabrałem... - powiedział z zadowoleniem, po czym wyciągnął spod płaszcza butelkę. - Możemy to uczcić... przypieczętować... eee... założenie załogi? - to mówiąc, rzucił Shachiemu pytające spojrzenie.   
  
Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Nie patrz na mnie, nigdy nie dołączałem do załogi pirackiej - stwierdził. - Ale myślę, że wystarczy upić...   
  
Penguin odkorkował butelkę i podał świeżo mianowanemu kapitanowi. Starał się wyglądać uroczyście, jednak okropny uśmiech na jego twarzy trochę osłabiał ogólne wrażenie. Law tymczasem patrzył na butelkę jak na węża i wydawał się nieco skonsternowany.   
  
\- Wszyscy jesteśmy niepełnoletni... - mruknął, ale potem pokręcił głową i chwycił flaszkę. - Jednak jesteśmy wystarczająco dorośli, by być piratami - dodał pewniejszym tonem, po czym upił łyk i podał Bepo.   
  
Bepo poszedł za jego przykładem, a po nim Shachi i Penguin. Napitek był gorzki i palił w gardle, jednak tradycji stało się zadość. Butelka wróciła do Lawa, który cisnął ją o kamień, jakby chciał tym ostatecznie i nieodwracalnie zatwierdzić więź między nimi czterema. (Shachi i Penguin zamruczeli z niechęcią nad takim marnotrawstwem dobrego trunku). Teraz oficjalnie byli załogą i Bepo miał nadzieję, że pozostaną nią na długo. Wypełniała go radość... i poczucie, jakby wreszcie znalazł swoje miejsce. Czyżby to tego szukał przez ostatni rok? Czyżby to tego pragnął: grupy ludzi, do których mógł dołączyć... stać się jednym z nich? Zakręciło mu się w głowie od tej nagłej hipotezy, nad którą nie chciał się teraz zastanawiać. Jeśli tak, to widać samo przeznaczenie przywiodło go na daleką północ North Blue...   
  
Uświadomił sobie, że czegoś tu jednak brakuje.   
  
\- Kapitanie... a jak właściwie będziemy się nazywać? - spytał, radując się ciepłem, które go wypełniło, kiedy nazwał chłopca w ten sposób.   
  
Trafalgar Law popatrzył na niego, a potem spuścił wzrok.   
  
\- Piraci Serca - powiedział i wydawało się Bepo, że jego głos zadrżał.   
  
Chłopiec ukucnął i odgarnął śnieg.   
  
\- A to będzie nasza flaga.   
  
Kilkoma pociągnięciami narysował na piasku symbol, na widok którego Bepo aż się wzdrygnął. Zamiast czaszki z piszczelami patrzyła na nich twarz z obłędnym uśmiechem... tak bardzo nie pasująca do tego chłopca, do Trafalgara Lawa, który wydawał się utracić całą radość świata. Oczywiście, pomyślał zaraz Bepo, mogło być tak, że jego kapitan chciał, by symbol ten motywował go do nadziei i optymizmu. Z całej siły zapragnął, by tak rzeczywiście było.   
  
\- Piraci Serca... - powtórzył na głos... i zupełnie znienacka przypomniało mu się, jak jest w języku medycznym serce.   
  
_Cor._   
  
\- Cora-san - szepnął tak cicho, że tylko Law go usłyszał, gdyż Shachi i Penguin zastanawiali się właśnie na głos, który z nich zostanie pierwszym oficerem. - Będziemy wyrazem hołdu... upamiętnieniem... kontynuacją... - dodał, choć zupełnie nie wiedział, skąd mu się biorą te słowa.   
  
Kapitan Piratów Serca popatrzył na niego, a jego wzroku znów na moment mignęła wcześniejsza rozpacz, świadcząca o ranie, która miała jeszcze długo pozostać otwarta.   
  
\- Nigdy o tym nie wspominaj - odparł głosem, w którym nie było żadnych emocji. - Nigdy o to nie pytaj.   
  
\- Dobrze - obiecał Bepo... a potem coś kazało mu dodać: - Nie będę pytał, dopóki sam nie zechcesz o tym opowiedzieć - i zdziwił się, bo wydawało mu się, że była to pierwsza mądra rzecz, jaką powiedział w życiu.   
  
Cierpienie wciąż migotało w szarych oczach chłopca... a potem - ku najgłębszemu zdumieniu Bepo - Law kiwnął głową, jakby potwierdzając zawartą umowę.   
  
Bepo wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze, odbierając ten pierwszy ze strony swojego kapitana przejaw zaufania, i przysiągł sobie solennie nigdy go nie zawieść. Wyczuwał, że chłopiec za nic by się nie przyznał do potrzeby zaufania... Nie, prawdopodobnie świadomie postanowił, że już nigdy nikomu nie zaufa, będzie jedynie wymagać - i dlatego przez gardło przeszedł mu tylko warunek bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, poparty deklaracją, że nie życzy sobie żadnego kumplostwa. Serce Bepo ścisnęło się współczuciem... ale jednocześnie w jego umyśle zrodziła się nagła pewność, że zrobi wszystko, by pomóc swojemu kapitanowi odzyskać to, co pośród wszystkich strat jeszcze było do odzyskania: pragnienie bliskości i zdolność wiary w drugiego człowieka.   
  
Law tymczasem odwrócił się ponownie do swojej załogi - Shachi i Penguin w międzyczasie zorientowali się, że nie ma sensu rozdzielać stanowisk na statku, kiedy tego statku jeszcze brakuje - i przebiegł wzrokiem przez trzy twarze, na każdej zatrzymując spojrzenie na dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy wreszcie się odezwał, wyglądało, że podjął kolejną decyzję. Bepo wiedział, że może jej zaufać, że może złożyć swój los w ręce najbardziej niezwykłego stworzenia, jakie spotkał w życiu - swojego kapitana.   
  
\- Na początek... - powiedział Trafalgar Law spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. - Penguin, którego matka jest pielęgniarką. Shachi, którego rodzice zajmowali się chorymi. Bepo, który chce być medykiem. I ja, który zostanę najwybitniejszym lekarzem na świecie - w jego słowach nie było pychy, a jedynie stwierdzenie faktu. - Co powiecie, panowie, na założenie pierwszego w historii pływającego szpitala?

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy raz pisałam o Shachim i Penguinie... i miałam przy tym dziką zabawę! :)  
> Law zabierający z Minion pelerynę Corazona jest moim headcanonem, z którym proszę się nie zgadzać ;)


End file.
